Kristina Frey's Case
by Sorah
Summary: Ela desapareceu, mas continua atormentando a vida de Lisbon. Mais uma história sobre os limites das pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

**Maaais uma fanfic.**

**É. Falem a verdade, estão cansados de mim.**

**Ok, nem estão, porque, na verdade, só tenho 3 fics de Mentalist. E a maioria de vocês só deve ter lido uma ou nenhuma.**

**Kristina Frey's Case, Red John's Case –q**

**É, sim, a história é minha, chamo do que quiser. Se eu quiser aproveitar o ibope do Red John's Case, vou fazê-lo, é. Na cara dura.**

**Puta falta de criatividade.**

**Mas então, RESUMO:**

**Dois meses após o sumiço de Kristina, Jane começa a se recuperar. A vida do consultor parece querer entrar nos eixos quando Lisbon lhe oferece sua ajuda. A vida engrena, um caso misterioso surje. Mas um fantasma não se deixa calar: Kristina vai infernizar a vida de Jane e Lisbon, mesmo tendo desaparecido.**

**AVISO:**

**1 – Pra quem leu Red John's Case, por favor, não espere que essa fic tenha o mesmo nível de ação. Ela é muito mais Jisbon, apesar de ainda ser menos Jisbon que as demais.**

**2 – Red John dará as caras. Sim, eu sei que prometi não escrever mais sobre ele, mas tio John foi espero e se embrenhou nessa fic.**

**3 – Minhas postagens dependem dos comentários. Sem comentários, significa que, ou tá um lixo (o mais provável) ou ninguém leu. Então não tem porque continuar postando.**

**4 – The Mentalist não me pertence, blábláblá.**

Capítulo 1 – Move Along

Dois meses.

Dois meses desde a poesia, desde tão fatídico encontro. Fazia dois meses, exatamente, naquela sexta feira fria, que Jane ficara cara a cara com Red John.

E ele parecia começar a se recuperar aos poucos.

O resto da equipe simplesmente olhava, ressentida. Observava os lentos gestos do consultor. Tentavam agir normalmente, mas é claro que ele percebia o desconforto de Rigsby. A preocupação de Van Pelt. A inquietação de Cho. A insegurança de Lisbon.

Por eles, mais do que por ele mesmo, Patrick estava se recuperando.

Já sabia sorrir. Já sabia fazer brincadeiras e truques.

Mas havia algo, lá no fundo dos seus olhos azuis, que mantinha viva a chama de angustia e sofrimento.

Algo que ele tentava esquecer e apagar colocando outras coisas no lugar. É o tipo de pensamento que poderia até dar uma trégua por um tempo, mas sempre voltava, como se fosse um tiro, causando uma dor repentina, um afazer que é sempre deixado pro dia seguinte, como se não estivesse ali.

Mas estava.

E Lisbon sabia disso.

Ela saía de sua sala constantemente e ia até o resto da equipe. Oferecia um café, sugeria pizzas, qualquer coisa que o tirasse do sofá. O problema é que normalmente Jane nem ouvia.

Não havia caso algum naquele dia. A equipe saiu por volta das seis da tarde, após terminar o trabalho burocrático de outros casos. Como sempre Lisbon ficou, tal qual Jane.

Até dois meses atrás, Jane e Lisbon ficariam conversando até altas horas, sobre tudo que estava acontecendo naquela semana. Ele era seu porto seguro, aquele que ia perguntar se estava bem após um dia estressante. Conversar com Jane era realmente muito bom. Alguém que realmente a compreendia, que sabia ler nas entrelinhas, pra que ela não tivesse que explicar o que estava sentindo.

Mas eles já não conversavam. Agora ele simplesmente ficava deitado, olhando para o teto.

Coincidência ou não, foi naquele dia, em que faria dois meses desde o motivo pelo qual Jane estava daquele jeito, que ela, sem saber de tal data, resolveu falar com ele. De início insegura, Lisbon tateava o caminho que faria até chegar ao coração amargurado do consultor. Nunca fora muito sensitiva, nem sabia o que dizer, mas faria o possível.

- Jane?

Ele pareceu até se espantar por ela chamar seu nome. Virou a cabeça na sua direção como se perguntasse o que queria.

- Como você está?

Por dentro, Lisbon se puniu por tal pergunta. A verdade é que passara horas pensando em algo pra dizer, e não achava palavras.

- Bem, e você?

Ela o encarou por poucos segundos. Ele tinha um leve sorriso na face. Honesto, porém abatido.

Lisbon se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e se aproximou devagar.

- Haverá outras chances, Jane.

- Haverá. – ele confirmou.

- E quanto à Kristina…

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Lisbon.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Não imaginava que a tal conversa seria assim.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar?

- Não. Eu estou bem. Mesmo.

Ela olhou para baixo, procurando o que dizer. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar pra ele. Havia tristeza em seus olhos.

- Jane, todos estamos vendo como você está. E não é preciso sequer ver. Estar ao seu lado é o suficiente pra sentir sua amargura. Seu tom de voz. Ninguém precisa ser um mentalista pra perceber. Você está segurando isso sozinho, querendo levar o mundo nas costas, tentando apagar o incêndio quando tudo que você tem é um conta-gotas.

- E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Deixasse tudo queimar?

- Nós podemos te ajudar.

- Não, vocês não podem.

- Eu sei que Kristina era muito importante pra você. Eu sei que está preocupado, e ouso dizer que na sua cabeça não há grandes chances dela estar viva. Mas não adianta ficar deitado nesse sofá o dia todo. Vai precisar de uma psiquiatra de novo?

- Você não vai conseguir entender o que Kristina significava.

Lisbon não conseguiu é entender tal frase.

- Por que acha que não? Acha que eu não sou capaz de amar?

Ele deu aquele sorriso irônico que podia significar um milhão de coisas diferentes.

- De qualquer forma… - ele continuou, após levantar-se para ficar apenas sentado no sofá – Kristina é mais uma falha. Mais uma mulher que eu entrego a Red John.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Não acredito. É a verdade, Lisbon. Kristina significa muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Perdê-la dessa forma significa que eu já não posso ser feliz. Eu já sabia disso. Perdê-la apenas confirmou tal fato.

Os olhos de Lisbon marejaram nessa hora. Em partes por pena de Jane. Mas o principal motivo era vê-lo falar de amor daquela forma, em relação a quem, pra ela, certamente estava viva e bem, ao lado de Red John.

- Eu realmente não acredito que ela esteja morta, Jane.

- Se não estivesse, já teria voltado.

Ela não quis dizer sua teoria. Achou que não seria hora.

- De uma forma ou de outra, você não pode continuar guardando isso dentro de você. – ela reafirmou, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- E que quer que eu faça? – ele não a olhava nos olhos.

- Chore.

Ele a encarou, um tanto quanto espantado por aquilo.

- Sabe… - ela continuou – Quando o mundo parece estar contra mim, quando eu tenho que dizer obrigada pela incompetência alheia… quando nada dá certo… eu sou obrigada a manter uma postura de chefe. Eu preciso, tenho a obrigação de contar até dez e seguir em frente sem pestanejar. Depois de um tempo, me sinto tão carregada que parece que vou desabar. E aí então eu choro. – ela corou ao dizer isso e desviou o olhar. – Eu choro e parece que alivia o peso. Admitir que as coisas não estão bem e esbravejar um pouco é bom.

Ele achou agradável ouvir isso partindo de Lisbon. Sentiu que ela realmente estava abrindo seu coração pra ajudá-lo. Era acolhedor. Porém tais palavras trouxeram um nó na garganta de Jane. O qual ele gastou força vital para controlar.

- Obrigado por se importar, Lisbon. – ele se esforçou para dizer sem mudar o tom de voz.

- Jane… se você precisar de um ombro pra chorar… eu vou estar aqui.

- Obrigado. – disse, baixando a cabeça disfarçadamente.

Lisbon então o abraçou. De início ele não teve coragem pra retribuir, mas quando as lágrimas fugiram de seu controle, sentiu que precisava de calor, precisava ser acolhido. Então retribuiu, abraçando-a forte, molhando o ombro dela com suas lágrimas, enquanto ela se esforçava pra não chorar junto e continuar sendo o porto seguro de Jane.

**No próximo capítulo de Kristina Frey's Case:**

**Jane se vê na obrigação de ser honesto com Lisbon. Isso pode desencadear brigas que giram em torno de uma única pessoa: Kristina.**


	2. Foragida

**Capítulo 2 antes do previsto, porque percebi que se for postar com a mesma freqüência que Red John's Case, vai demorar seis meses pra postar tudo.**

**Agradeço os comentários, tanto na comunidade quanto aqui!**

**E agradeço mais ainda se puderem continuar comentando xD**

**Thanks!**

**Cap. II – Foragida.**

Logo no começo do dia seguinte, o telefone tocou e Van Pelt atendeu. Tratava-se de um assassinato na cidade de Oakland.

- Adoro o cheiro de corpos pela manhã. – murmurou Jane, deitado no sofá.

- Hey, seus olhos estão inchados. – observou Rigsby.

Lisbon olhou para o consultor, lembrando-se das últimas horas do dia anterior. Demorara algum tempo até que ele se acalmasse. E havia dormido na agência. Lisbon sentiu pena dele. E apesar de saber que Rigsby era uma porta para entender sentimentos alheios, sentiu-se na obrigação de ir salvá-lo de um possível constrangimento.

- Aposto que não dormiu a noite toda. – Disse Lisbon, se esforçando para fazer uma voz de bronca.

- Desculpe, mãe. – brincou Jane, com a voz lenta.

- Por que não vai pra casa? – sugeriu Lisbon. – Nós podemos começar o caso sem você. Cena do crime, apontar suspeitos. Acho que podemos fazer isso. Descanse um pouco.

Jane teve que olhar nos olhos de sua chefe para entender o por quê daquilo. Hightower não gostava quando ele não estava presente nas investigações, apesar de, aparentemente, ter sérios problemas com quando ele _efetivamente _fazia seu trabalho.

Porém, entendeu que seu estado devia ser lastimável. Na verdade, Jane se sentia bem. O apoio de Lisbon realmente o havia deixado bem melhor. Porém, o tempo chorando transformou sua face jovial na de um homem terrivelmente abatido pela eternidade.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pra casa. Mas me liguem.

- Ligaremos.

Naquele instante, Hightower esticou seu pescoço pra dentro da sala.

- Conseguimos o endereço. Trata-se de um Teatro em Oakland. Lisbon e Jane, vão falar com as testemunhas. Van Pelt, quero a lista dos que trabalhavam no…

- Espere, senhora. – pediu Lisbon, interrompendo-a – Acredito que Jane não esteja em condições de trabalho hoje.

A mulher calou-se alguns segundos, sem compreender motivos, razões ou circunstancias. Então olhou para Patrick, que, do sofá, lhe acenou divertidamente.

- Não está pior que nos outros dias. – afirmou Hightower, parecendo não ver nada de mal no consultor.

- Não dormiu a noite toda. Acredite, se quer que o teatro continue em pé durante a investigação, deixe Jane ir pra casa por hoje.

Esse era o tipo de ameaça que, definitivamente, convencia Hightower.

- Ok. Lisbon e Cho vão falar com as testemunhas. Van Pelt e Rigsby ficam aqui nas pesquisas. – disse, antes de sair.

Lisbon pegou seu casaco no encosto de uma cadeira. Cho tratou de pegar as chaves do carro. Jane sequer se mexeu.

Lisbon notou, e provavelmente ficou irritada. Foi até ele e, apontando um dedo em sua direção, disse:

- È sério. Vai pra casa, Jane.

- Eu vou. Prometo. – afirmou ele.

Lisbon suspirou, coçou a testa e cruzou os braços.

- Jane, não estou brincando.

- Nem eu, Lisbon. Se não quisesse ir pra casa, não teria aceitado ficar em Sacramento enquanto vocês vão pra Oakland.

Fazia sentido. O suficiente pra que ela se desse por vencida.

- Eu me preocupo com você, Jane. Mesmo.

- Eu sei. Quer dizer, descobri isso ontem. – ele disse, aproveitando que ninguém na agência parecia estar dando a mínima para ambos. – Eu vou pra casa. Mas antes quero dar uma olhada nos papéis de Kristina.

Uma série de sentimentos e expressões passaram pela face de Lisbon. Ele estava sendo honesto, confessou que ia investigar por conta própria o caso de Kristina. Hoje. E das últimas vezes que saíram e ele ficou? E quando, sem querer, o via em sua sala, sempre saindo, sem dar explicação plausível?

Lisbon pensou que talvez todo o drama atual da vida de Jane fosse devido ao fato de, na ficha de Kristina, estar escrito, com _sua _letra, "foragida".

E ela sabia que Jane nunca ia entender como funciona a burocracia policial, nem muito menos tentaria fazê-lo compreender que não era ela quem decidia tal coisa, mas forças maiores, como Hightower, por exemplo.

Até porque, no fundo, Lisbon concordava com aquele termo.

Foragida.

Era isso que ela era, não? Não houve indícios de seqüestro. Sumira sem deixar rastros ou cartão de crédito.

Por que Red John a levaria e traria junto cartão de crédito e – Deus! – o passaporte?

Não fazia o menor sentido pra Lisbon, mas parecia bem razoável para Jane.

Fato é que, quando ele disse que iria dar uma olhada no caso de Kristina, ele a encarou como se a desafiasse a proibir. Estava escrito nos olhos dele que a condenava por tratar Kristina como criminosa. Era como se dissesse "hey, Lisbon, eu sei que você fez algo errado, então tem que me compensar deixando eu investigar a vontade".

A questão é que Lisbon não acreditava ter feito algo errado.

E nos parâmetros da lei, ela _não tinha _feito nada errado.

- Jane, não quero você investigando isso sozinho.

Nessa hora, ele inflou.

- E quem vai pesquisar por mim? Não vi você mexer um dedo pra resolver esse caso.

- Não houve mais pistas. Ela simplesmente sumiu. – ela se defendeu. – E não sou em quem está legalmente com esse caso. Esses papéis só estão aqui como forma de atualizar o caso do Red John. Kristina pertence à delegacia de seqüestros e desaparecimentos. A menos que ela apareça morta, não posso liderar uma investigação para encontrá-la. Aceite, Jane, ela simplesmente sumiu. Não tem o que procurar.

- E você acha mesmo que alguém além de Red John seria capaz de sumir dessa forma?

- Talvez ela devesse ter pensado melhor antes de ir pra televisão implorar pra ser morta.

- Quer mesmo discutir isso, Lisbon? Aqui?

- Não. Não quero discutir isso com você em lugar nenhum. – ela virou as costas e dirigiu-se até sua sala.

Pensou em trancar a porta, mas lembrou que fechaduras fazem tanta diferença pra Jane quanto paredes pra fantasmas. Então entrou e retirou o arquivo de Kristina de seu armário. Levou-o consigo, deixando bem a mostra para que Jane visse e não fosse bisbilhotar em sua sala.

Jane não era corajoso. Sabia que Lisbon podia lhe dar uma surra facilmente. E foi só por isso que conteve sua vontade de ir até lá e arrancar aquele arquivo das mãos dela.

Mas isso ainda não tinha acabado para ele.


	3. O inventor

**Cap. 3 – O Inventor**

Lisbon enfiou o caso Kristina dentro do porta-luvas sem sequer dar a impressão de que diria à Cho o que era aquilo. O que, obviamente, não era necessário, uma vez que o agente havia visto sua chefe discutindo com Jane e em seguida, pegando o tal documento. Não era preciso ser um mentalista pra saber que se tratava de Kristina.

Mas o que assustou, por assim dizer, a Cho, foi o fato de Lisbon ter entrado direto no banco de passageiro, uma vez que preferia sempre dirigir. Ela abriu o vidro, inquieta, e visivelmente afetada pela discussão. Cho chegava a se sentir irritado com Jane, pois sabia como seria a viagem dali pra frente. Teria aquele mesmo clima de "devo dizer algo, mas não sei o quê" que Cho tanto odiava.

- Desculpe, chefe, mas não acho que vá se lembrar de tirar esses papéis do porta luvas. E esse é…

- O lugar onde Jane normalmente senta. – ela completou, movimentando-se pra tirar o caso Kristina do porta-luvas. – Cho, passe na minha casa, por favor. Não acho que ele vá invadir um domicílio pra conseguir isso.

Os lábios de Cho arquearam, como quem duvidava de tal afirmação, porém não disse nada. Engatou a ré e saiu da CBI, na direção contrária que normalmente seguiria para ir à Oakland. Isso atrasaria em pelo menos quarenta minutos a investigação. Jane conseguir atrapalhar até quando não estava presente.

Algumas horas depois, o carro da CBI estacionou longe da grande movimentação que se instalara nos arredores de uma construção relativamente antiga. Lisbon desceu e caminhou por entre a multidão. Mostrou o distintivo e passou por debaixo da faixa de contenção. Cho a seguiu.

Agora, de perto, e livre da multidão, Lisbon lia no alto da construção os dizeres "Teatro de Oakland". Ela se perguntava que tipo de crime poderia vir a ter acontecido onde, supostamente, essas coisas deviam ser só de mentira.

Havia uma espécie de palanque na frente do teatro, sobre a calçada. Nele estava um homem que lembrava Minelli, pelo modo de falar. Mas tinha um tanto a mais de cabelo e uns poucos anos a menos.

- …o show tem que continuar! – ele estava dizendo, quando Lisbon deu por si – E o principal motivo disso é que o senhor Morris tinha o teatro forte no coração. O bastante para desejar que a seguisse em frente, caso estivesse entre nós. Portanto amanhã vocês poderão assistir "La Belle et la Bête" em sua programação normal.

O homem desceu do palanque. Enxugou a testa com um pano e ia andando até dentro do teatro, quando avistou Lisbon se aproximando. Ela lhe mostrou o distintivo imediatamente.

- CBI, Agente Lisbon. – deu espaço para Cho – E este é o agente Cho. Estamos aqui para tomar conta do caso. – ela avisou, rapidamente, antes de mudar o tom de voz para expressar que estava ligeiramente inconformada – Acha mesmo que deve voltar à programação normal no dia seguinte de um assassinato?

O homem olhou para a mulher dos pés a cabeça, um tanto quanto assustado pela abordagem repentina. Olhou ao redor e em seguida voltou os olhos nela. Botou as mãos na cintura, respirou fundo e então finalmente disse:

- Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo.

- Não, isso é muito sério. Tenho cara de quem está brincando? – bronqueou Lisbon.

- Não foram vocês, da CBI, que me mandaram voltar o show amanhã? – ele dizia, furioso - Não foram vocês da CBI que disseram que era o melhor a ser feito e que caso eu não seguisse essa recomendação a investigação estaria em risco, e que dificultar investigação policial é crime? – o homem revezou o olhar entre Cho e Lisbon – Por Deus, como se eu não soubesse que um assassinato é motivo suficiente para luto.

Cho e Lisbon baixaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Ambos entenderam exatamente o que estava se passando

Lisbon virou-se e esticou o pescoço para tentar enxergar além da multidão.

Sem êxito, subiu no palanque e continuou procurando.

Ao longe, ao lado de um poste, próximo à esquina, estava o Citroen DS21 azul.

-Jane. – balbuciou Lisbon.

- Será que você podia, assim, por um breve milagre, me dar um único motivo para estar aqui, exatamente onde você prometeu que não estaria? – perguntou Lisbon, andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente e sem olhar na cara de Jane. – Um motivo que eu vá aceitar, de preferência. – especificou ela,

Eles estavam dentro do teatro. Ele sentado na primeira cadeira, ao lado do corredor central. Apoiava o queixo numa das mãos, com expressão ligeiramente entediada. O suficiente pra fazer Lisbon ter pequenas explosões de ódio, contidas segundos após, para que um segundo assassinato não ocorresse.

- Não acho que você vá aceitar. – ele disse, ajeitando-se ereto na cadeira – Mas a promessa foi feita antes de quebrarmos toda aquele… sentimento de confiança – moveu os braços teatralmente, como querendo explicar algo que não sabia bem como fazer só com palavras. Pelo tom de voz, estava sendo irônico. – que foi construído na noite passada.

- Tem razão, eu não aceitei.

Ele deu de ombros, olhando para ela como uma criança que havia aprontado.

- Sabe, o maior problema nem é você estar aqui. – disse Lisbon, ainda olhando para lugar nenhum, enquanto ia e voltava sem parar. – O maior problema foi ter pedido ao senhor Winston para não cancelar as apresentações de amanhã. O que diabos você tinha na cabeça? Afinal, com que intenção você resolveu dificultar o andamento das investigações? Não temos como limpar a bagunça do assassinato até amanhã, os peritos não podem fazer o trabalho todo só hoje! Por Deus, e a morte foi no palco! No palco! -ela repetia, talvez pra si mesma, pensando em como ia resolver todo aquele problema.

Pedir ao senhor Winston pra retirar o que dissera estava fora de questão, uma vez que bilheterias já haviam vendido mais da metade dos ingressos e a noticia já havia sido divulgada pela imprensa local. O que, para Lisbon, ainda não era um bom motivo, mas para Winston era, e muito.

- O senhor Morris era ator.

- Sim, eu sei. Por que minha raiva por você já devia ter sumido com essa afirmação?

- Sua raiva por mim não vai sumir nem que eu dance a macarena brincando de roleta russa, Lisbon. A questão é: o senhor Morris não era apenas ator. Ele fazia uma das personagens principais.

- Continue.

- Tem um motivo muito simples pra mais da metade dos ingressos já terem sido vendidos após meia hora que eles foram liberados.

- Que seria… - ela fez gestos circulares com a mão, como se pedisse pra que ele concluísse sua idéia logo, sem parar para pausas.

- Que seria o fato da peça ser realmente muito boa. A companhia de teatro estava sendo contratada para exibir a peça em outros oito municípios, sendo quatro deles em outros dois estados. – Jane parecia tão empolgado com a história que nem parecia se abalar pela raiva de Lisbon - Isso só pra começar, segundo me informaram, outros quinze municípios estavam interessados.

- O que quer dizer?

- Tem muito dinheiro com isso, Lisbon. O homem que morreu com certeza ia ganhar uma grana nessa turnê.

- Sim, mas ainda não ganhou, não tinha como extrair dinheiro dele antes da turnê.

- A menos…

Um lapso de idéia saltou pelo rosto de Lisbon e a forma dela de ficar completamente estática indicou a Jane que ela finalmente compreendera.

- A menos que o assassino seja aquele que tomou seu lugar na peça!

Jane sorriu, vitorioso.

- Entretanto… - continuou Lisbon – O papel de Morris era importante. Mas ainda não era o da Fera.

- E?

- E a peça é A Bela e a Fera! – exclamou Lisbon, como se fosse óbvio – O nome da personagem está no título, é obviamente a mais importante.

Algo dizia a Jane, pelo jeito que ela dissera aquilo, que nunca tinha lido ou assistido algo relacionado à Bela e a Fera.

Ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Lisbon.

- Sim, o papel da Fera é mais importante, entretanto daria muito na cara o motivo do assassinato, ainda mais nas vésperas de assinarem um contrato tão importante. O ator que faz a Fera ganhará muito mais dinheiro que quem faz o Inventor, claro. Porém, os atores substitutos não estão aí pra substituir absolutamente qualquer personagem. Imagino eu que o substituto da Fera não seja o mesmo ator que o do Inventor.

- Então ele simplesmente não tinha opção?

- Acho que sim. Porém, não acredito que ele mataria o ator que faz a Fera. Insisto que daria muito na cara.

- Ok. Agora me dê um motivo.

Jane torceu o rosto como quem não entendia algo que lhe era dito.

- Que motivo?

- O motivo pelo qual você mandou o senhor Morris não cancelar as apresentações de amanhã.

- Ah, sim. Eu acho que você devia assistir à peça, é interessante.

Lisbon tomou uma grande quantidade de ar pra começar a gritar, mas antes disso se controlou e contou até dez mentalmente.

Mais ou menos quando estava no sete, Jane continuou:

- Brincadeira. Eu só quero ver como o ator substituto se comporta.

- Não poderia simplesmente interrogá-lo como qualquer policial faria?

- Eu não sou policial, e o cara é ator, Lisbon.

Ela cruzou os braços e pendeu a cabeça pro lado.

- E desde quando isso é alguma barreira pra você?

- Já teve muitos casos em que o suspeito deixou de ser suspeito simplesmente por se passar por inválido. A velhinha líder de gangue, o paraplégico que andava e aquele garoto que lia Mob Dick e se passava por completo idiota.

- Não acredito que um ator iria se passar por inválido.

- Não, mas poderia confundir meus sentidos.

- Ok, me convenceu. Mas ainda estou furiosa com você.

- Tudo bem, também estou bravo com você. – disse ele, antes de sair pelo corredor central.

Por algum motivo, aquilo deixou Lisbon completamente estática e chocada. E ai de quem tentasse explicar.


	4. Trust

**Cap. 4 – Trust**

Naquela noite, Lisbon entrou em casa irritada. Ou pelo menos ela queria acreditar que era irritação. Durante todo o caminho de volta tentara pensar sobre o caso, sobre os suspeitos, sobre o senhor Morris. Ela chegou a ligar o rádio em alto volume, quando percebeu que sempre acabava voltando o pensamento para a última frase de Jane. Em determinado momento, ela começara a cantar junto com a música, mas desligou o rádio quando percebeu que chegara em seu bairro e os vizinhos começaram a olhá-la.

Lisbon foi direto para sua geladeira. Pegou a metade de uma lasanha congelada e colocou no microondas. Em seguida encostou-se na bancada e cruzou os braços, esperando.

Por que diabos ele estava bravo com ela?

Ok, eles brigaram. Mas eles _sempre _brigavam.

O fato de o assunto ter sido Kristina era o que deixara ele assim?

Ou talvez ele estivesse simplesmente brincando com ela. Era bem a cara de Jane.

Fosse o que fosse, não ia ligar pra ele. Não ia dar esse gostinho. Ele quase estragou uma investigação, a desobedeceu, a irritou. Ele não merecia uma ligação.

O microondas apitou e ela pegou uma luva para tirar a bandeja quente de lá. Colocou sobre a bancada, transferiu a lasanha para um prato e sentou-se à mesa.

Era tarde e tudo estava extremamente quieto. Ela só conseguia ouvir o som dos talheres e de sua própria mastigação. Praguejou quando percebeu que o interior da lasanha ainda estava frio, mas continuou comendo.

Estava tarde pra ligar, de qualquer forma. Ele devia estar dormindo.

"_Que diabos, ele nunca dorme." _Pensou ela, enquanto, por alguns segundos, se esquecia que estava comendo. _"Com certeza está acordado". _Ela tomou um gole de suco. _"Mas que se exploda, não vou ligar"._

Lisbon acabou de comer, colocou a louça na pia e prometeu a si mesma que lavaria pela manhã, antes de sair.

Foi até a sala e, aleatoriamente, sentou-se na cadeira que ficava ao lado da mesa do telefone.

Era como se Jane estivesse ao seu lado, pedindo que ligasse.

E ela nunca foi capaz de resistir por muito tempo.

Discou na casa dele. Caiu na caixa postal. Ela desligou.

Em seguida, discou de novo. Quando caiu na caixa postal, começou a falar.

- Jane, eu sei que você está aí, ok? É óbvio que você está aí. Então atenda, por favor. – ela esperou alguns instantes e então continuou – Você não está facilitando as coisas, Jane. Olha, eu só liguei pra saber por que você está bravo. Mas se não quer dizer, não sou eu quem vai insistir. Eu vou desligar. – ela esperou novamente – Jane, se está bravo porque tirei o caso Kristina da sua visão, esquece, pouco me importa, ok? Mas se não for por isso, me ligue. Ou simplesmente atenda a porcaria do telefone. Simplesmente não igno…

_- Ok, ok, estou aqui. – ele havia atendido. – Não é engraçado como você se sente mal em não ter o controle?_

- Do que está falando?

_- Quando você está brava comigo, está tudo bem. Quando eu estou bravo com você, as coisas fogem do controle e você fica pensando nisso o tempo todo._

Ela engoliu em seco, mas não se deixou mostrar abalada.

- E quem disse que eu fiquei pensando nisso?

_- Sua voz. Sua preocupação. Sua ligação, principalmente. É claro que você pode negar e eu posso fingir acreditar. Se isso te ajuda._

Ela estava começando a ficar mais irritada do que deveria.

- Jane, diga logo, por que está bravo?

_- Você não tem nem idéia?_

- Se for por causa da Kristina eu desligo agora mesmo.

_- Lisbon, o que foi tudo aquilo ontem? – _disse ele, parecendo ignorar o que eladissera_ – Num momento você parece confiar em mim, e eu sinto que confio em você. Parecia disposta a me ajudar a superar. Mas no dia seguinte, quando demonstro confiar em você, o que faz?_

- Então sua raiva _é _por causa da Kristina. – concluiu Lisbon.

Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha. Estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para cima.

- _Não, Lisbon. Isso só tem a ver comigo e com você._

O estômago dela contraiu. De alguma forma, ela se sentiu bastante desconfortável com aquela afirmação.

- Não entendi.

- _Você sabe perfeitamente que eu tenho olhado o caso da Kristina com freqüência, escondido. Ou pelo menos deduziu isso hoje, quando o pedi. O ponto é que eu não causei tumulto algum, mesmo tendo livre acesso ao caso. Pra te proteger, pra que Hightower não desconfiasse. Eu poderia ter ido atrás das pistas deixadas, as quais você ignorou, mas não fui. Eu fiquei esperando você abrir o caso a discussão pra sugerir. Simplesmente pra te proteger. Ontem, eu em senti mal por estar fazendo isso às escondidas, e decidi te contar. Decidi que ia confiar em você pra que me entregasse os papéis do caso, e você confiaria em mim em não causar nenhuma confusão. Exatamente como venho fazendo até hoje. E o que você fez?_

Lisbon ficou calada e ouviu calmamente até o fim. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia, sequer, o que pensar. Estava completamente dividida, confusa e, mais que nunca, com medo de ser passada pra trás por mais uma das artimanhas do grande Patrick Jane. Teve receio de acreditar na veracidade dos sentimentos expressos naquelas palavras, teve medo de ser feita de idiota, medo que todos rissem dela ou a bronqueassem por acreditar numa mentira que ele forjara muito bem, simplesmente para obter o caso.

Mas também pensou, seriamente, na possibilidade de estar errada. Na possibilidade dele realmente estar certo sobre isso tudo. Talvez devesse deixá-lo olhar o caso.

- _Lisbon? Ainda está aí?_

- Sim, sim. Estou. – ela balbuciou, sem jeito. – Olhe, Jane… eu vou me sentir melhor se nós olhássemos o caso juntos.

- _Esse caso não é seu, Lisbon. Hightower não ia gostar de saber que está insistindo nele._

- É, talvez. Por isso faremos em segredo. Depois do encerramento das atividades na CBI.

- _Não quero que se arrisque, Lisbon._

- É isso ou nada, Jane.

- _Ok, ok. Não vou reclamar._

_- _Ainda está bravo?

- _Não._

_- _Ok. Então eu vou dormir agora.

- _Obrigado, Lisbon. A gente se vê amanhã. Vai assistir à peça, certo?_

- Certo. – ela nem lembrava mais da peça – A peça. É. Tchau.

**E então? Quem vocês acham que está certo nessa história? Lisbon fez bem em ceder?**

**Continua!**


	5. Coadjuvantes

**Nossa, quanto medo do Jane mentir pra Lisbon! Hahaha, ele estava sendo honesto, mas ainda assim é uma questão a se pensar: Vale a pena realmente correr esse risco pelos motivos que ele deu? Bom, o futuro da fic dirá =)**

**Cap V - Coadjuvantes**

No dia seguinte, Lisbon foi direto para Oakland, como Hightower lhe pedira, após contar o que Jane havia feito. "Não deixe esse homem sozinho um minuto", foi o que ela dissera. Assim, teve que ir com seu próprio carro. E não surpresa, quando chegou, o Citroën de Jane já estava estacionado no estacionamento do teatro. Havia duas emissoras de TV gravando na frente do local. Não tinha muita movimentação. Ainda ia demorar algumas horas até o início da peça.

Lisbon entrou no teatro pela porta dos fundos, direto na parte dos camarins. Não encontrou Jane em parte alguma. Então decidiu começar seu trabalho sozinha.

Perguntou a um faxineiro onde podia achar os atores da companhia que se apresentaria naquele dia. Ele indicou várias portas, e disse que a maioria, de menor importância, estaria num outro camarim, mais ao fundo.

Lisbon passou em frente uma porta, onde se lia "Inventor". Era, segundo Jane, o camarim de quem havia cometido o assassinato. Mas ela preferiu deixar esse para o próprio consultor, segundo seus planos. Passou reto e foi até o camarim dos figurantes.

Estava vazio.

Foi quando fechou a porta novamente que o mesmo faxineiro lhe disse:

- Ah, desculpe. Um outro moço, alto e loiro, passou aqui e levou todo mundo pro palco.

Lisbon ficou meio perdida, mas então se lembrou que era com Patrick Jane que trabalhava. Devia estar acostumada com essas coisas.

Foi até o palco, onde Jane havia feito uma fileira de atores, e pretendia conversar com eles. Porém, um homem vestido com roupas federais parecia não gostar do que estava acontecendo. Não era Jane se não tinha confusão.

Lisbon subiu no palco e mostrou o distintivo.

- O que houve?

- Bom dia. – disse o homem – Eu sou perito. Estou aqui pra remoção do sangue do palco. – e apontou para o chão ainda sujo do assassinato, onde os demais atores claramente evitavam pisar como podiam – Mas não dá pra fazer isso enquanto esse idiota está aqui.

- Perito é uma palavra meio forte pra você, não? – disse Jane – Eu chamaria de rapaz da limpeza federal.

O homem encarou Jane como se estivesse prestes a surrá-lo, mas Lisbon interveio.

- Poderia, por favor, fazer isso mais tarde?

- Não. Meu turno é só até meio dia e o rapaz da tarde está doente.

Lisbon olhou pro relógio. Era onze da manhã.

- Quanto tempo demora? – perguntou Lisbon.

- Meia hora, mais ou menos. Preciso me certificar que não vai deixar manchas visíveis com luz ultra violeta.

- Claro, porque afinal sempre usam luzes ultra violeta nas peças da Bela e a Fera. – ironizou Jane, enquanto dava alguns passos para longe do homem.

- E você, Jane? – perguntou Lisbon – Quanto tempo de interrogatório?

- Quarenta minutos, no mínimo. E os atores têm que almoçar pra ensaiarem uma hora.

Lisbon suspirou. Sabia que ia se arrepender. Sabia que Hightower ia saber disso.

- Senhor, por favor, volte amanhã. Não acho que os espectadores conseguirão ver as manchas de onde estarão.

- Por mim, ótimo. Não fiz nada e vou receber honorários. – disse ele, saindo.

Lisbon atravessou o palco, passou por Jane e murmurou:

- Não faça eu me arrepender.

E se sentou na primeira fileira.

Jane então olhou para cada um dos atores. Havia cerca de uma dúzia. Passou na frente deles em silêncio. Ia do primeiro até o último e vice-versa. Então parou no meio e disse:

- Algum de vocês matou o senhor Morris?

Todos balançaram a cabeça dizendo que não.

Jane se virou para Lisbon.

- São inocentes.

Ela bateu a mão na cara, se achando completamente idiota por ter confiado nele.

- Jane, eu não acredito que você…

- Calma. – ele interrompeu – Claro que podem estar mentindo. São atores, não é? Bom. Então me digam. – Apontou para a primeira da fila, uma mulher – Foi ela quem matou o senhor Morris?

Todos fizeram que não, novamente.

- Foi ele? – apontou para o segundo.

Mesma resposta.

- Jane! – bronqueou Lisbon.

- Tem razão, Lisbon, eles ainda podem estar mentindo. Mas tem uma forma muito eficiente de descobrir isso. É claro que se sabemos que um companheiro cometeu um ato tão brusco como o assassinato, perdemos em parte nossa confiança nele. O que nós faremos aqui é uma seqüência de trustfalls. Coisa que vocês fizeram muito na escola de artes cênicas.

Assim, um a um, todos se deixavam cair nos braços de todos os companheiros. Lá pelo quinto, Lisbon explodiu.

- Jane, quer parar com a palhaçada?

Ele olhou para ela, deu de ombros e voltou-se aos demais.

- Ok, pessoal, dispensados.

Todos os atores, meio confusos, desceram do palco e voltaram ao camarim.

Lisbon ainda estava completamente inconformada.

- Quer me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Ele desceu do palco e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

- Confie em mim, ok? Depois eu explico. Agora só confie em mim.

- Eu vou me arrepender?

- Não. Prometo. Eu não faria isso, sabendo que dependo da sua confiança em mim pra que conversemos sobre o caso da Kristina hoje.

Novamente, o estômago de Lisbon contraiu.

- É. Tem razão.

- Quer almoçar?

- Claro.

Durante o almoço, num restaurante particularmente bom do centro da cidade, uma conversa transcorreu. Uma conversa que Lisbon não esperava e não queria ter. É importante ressaltar que, durante a mesma, ela realmente achou que acabaria bem. Mas não acabou. E o motivo, é bom deixar claro antes de mostrar a tal conversa, era um completo mistério para Lisbon. Porque, na verdade, tudo pareceu bem. Tudo _devia _estar bem.

- Lisbon, fico feliz que tenhamos tido essa conversa.

- Que conversa? – ela estranhou, enquanto comia.

- Ontem. Fiquei contente que tenha entendido meu lado. Eu achei que você iria continuar surtada.

- Eu não sou assim! – ela disse, bem humorada – Por que ficaria brava?

- Não sei. Você parece ter contrações no estômago toda vez que o nome de Kristina é mencionado.

E uma nova contração surgiu. Seguida de uma engasgada.

Ela tossiu, e bebeu um pouco de água.

- Impressão sua.

- Que bom. – e lhe deu aquele sorriso que parecia ter sido feito pra reconfortar mulheres cujos maridos estupraram e mataram sua única filha.

- E… - ela continuou, após um tempo – Como se sente com tudo isso? Com Kristina.

Ele desviou o olhar. Mirou as pessoas que passavam do lado de fora. Então baixou a cabeça.

- Não sei. Estou um pouco confuso.

- Por quê?

- Kristina era uma pessoa fantástica. Mas quando saí com ela… eu não sei. Não me senti preparado pra… tirar minha aliança.

- Talvez não fosse a hora certa. – uma pausa - A pessoa certa.

- É. Talvez a pessoa certa no momento errado. Eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido depois de pegar Red John.

- Acha que teria dado certo?

- Não sei. Só sei que agora ela não estaria correndo risco de vida. Ou talvez já morta. E… - ele continuou, ao ver que Lisbon diria algo – eu sei que você não acha que ela seja _vítima_ do Red John. Tudo bem.

- Certo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, simplesmente acabando o almoço. Lisbon estava claramente pensativa. Jane sabia disso. Parecia estar se preparando pra dizer algo que não sabia se devia ou não dizer. Então, para Jane não foi surpresa quando ela recomeçou a falar.

- Talvez esteja certo. Eu não gosto quando fala da Kristina.

- E por quê?

- Eu não sei. Acho que é algo meu. Pessoal. E eu juro que não quero que comece um discurso explicando isso como um distúrbio relacionado à minha infância.

Ele quase riu.

- Não devo então dizer que é provavelmente, devido ao seu colegial, quando você achava que todos os garotos te viam simplesmente como "a garota com quem pedirei pra fazer trabalho junto, pra não ter que fazer nada e tirar nota máxima". Enquanto as outras garotas eram com quem eles pediam pra sair.

- Eu pedi pra não dizer nada.

- Você só não percebia que muitos garotos tentavam sim se aproximar de você, pois era, tenho certeza, muito bonita.

Ela ficou um tanto quanto chocada com essas palavras. Constrangida, tomou mais um gole de água.

- Porém você nunca permitiu que eles se aproximassem, então eles simplesmente saíam com aquela loira popular, que certamente tinha muito menos conteúdo que você.

- O que isso tem a ver com Kristina? Ahn? Vamos nos focar, ok?

Ele riu e baixou a cabeça. Batucou na mesa algumas vezes, descontraído.

- Bom, então vou evitar falar dela durante o dia. Mas à noite nós vamos ver o caso dela, certo?

- Certo. Se é importante assim pra você.

- Obrigado, Lisbon. De novo. É realmente muito importante.

**Hahahaha, é sempre a loira que pega o bonitão, né? Lisbon que o diga.**

**Ah, espero que se divirtam tentando descobrir quem é o assassino =)**


	6. A Peça

**Cap. VI - A peça**

O teatro de Oakland estava simplesmente lotado. Tão lotado quanto podia e talvez um pouco mais. Tinha gente de pé. Lisbon viu que colocaram cadeiras de plástico na última fileira. E ainda tinha uma dúzia de pessoas sem lugar.

Lisbon estava sentada lá pela sexta ou sétima fileira. Ao seu lado, Jane. Ele parecia mais alegre que o normal. Haviam passado o dia todos juntos, andando pra lá e pra cá na cidade, esperando a hora da peça. Ele havia insistido que não havia o que perguntar aos atores, pois teria uma resposta em breve, durante a apresentação. E também negou veementemente quando ela pediu pra que não assistissem. "Primeiro," ele dissera, "você_ precisa_ ver essa peça. Segundo, o assassino pode se mostrar hoje".

Assim, resignada, ela aguardava o início de A Bela e a Fera. História que, até onde sabia, era meramente infantil e sem graça.

Lisbon não era e nunca foi o tipo de gostar de historias de contos de fadas. Era racional o bastante para não tirar os pés do chão. Não acreditava que, se sua vida estava ruim, apareceria uma fada madrinha e colocaria um príncipe no seu caminho. Primeiro, achava tudo isso um monte de machismo em forma de historinha pra criança. Segundo, mesmo quando tinha idade pra gostar dessas coisas, um pai pedófilo e bêbado não costumava presentear a filha com livrinhos ou fitas de desenhos. Não teve contato e acabou convencendo a si mesma que não tinha a menor importância.

Portanto ela imediatamente começou a reclamar, baixinho, quando as cortinas se abriram, e o narrador começou a falar sobre um príncipe lindo, arrogante, mesquinho e grosseiro.

"_Quase um Patrick Jane"_ pensou Lisbon, e riu de seus próprios pensamentos.

"_O príncipe um dia recebeu a visita de uma velha, que lhe ofereceu uma rosa em troca de passar a noite em seu castelo. O príncipe, muito arrogante e assustado com a feiúra da mulher, lhe recusou abrigo. Qual foi sua surpresa quando a mesma se transformou numa bela feiticeira, que imediatamente lhe rogou uma maldição. Transformou o jovem príncipe numa fera horrenda."_

- Isso é ridículo! – acusou Lisbon, num sussurro, para não atrapalhar os demais – Quer dizer, o que essa feiticeira enxerida tinha a ver com a vida do príncipe?

Jane se limitou a sorrir.

"_Envergonhado de sua monstruosa aparência, a Fera se trancou em seu castelo, com um espelho mágico, que era sua única janela com o mundo exterior. A rosa que ela havia oferecido era encantada. E ia florescer no vigésimo primeiro ano. Se ele aprendesse a amar alguém, e fosse retribuído na época em que a última pétala caísse, o feitiço estaria desfeito Senão, ele seria Fera para sempre. Com o passar dos anos, ele caiu em desespero. Pois quem seria capaz de amar um monstro?"_

- A garotinha pura e linda, típica de um conto de fadas! – respondeu Lisbon – Acertei?

No mesmo instante, uma mulher, vestida com roupas de aldeã, entrou no palco. Era bonita e cantava docemente. Havia um som de pássaros ao fundo. Ela carregava uma cesta e seus cabelos estavam parcialmente desarrumados, como que indicando trabalho e esforço.

Vários outros atores entraram então. Começaram a cantar uma música animada, junto à garota da cesta. Eles a chamavam de Bela. Passeavam pelo palco, falavam sobre a vida no interior.

Lisbon parecia estar tendo uma congestão.

Então um caçador.

Ele falava sobre ser lindo e maravilhoso, e dizia que merecia a mais bela das garotas. Apontava para a personagem de Bela e dizia que era ela com quem se casaria.

Aproximava-se da garota e zombava do livro que lia.

- Ah, claro. Anote esta cantada, Jane. – disse Lisbon.

A garota obviamente não gostava do homem. Logo o rejeitava para ir cuidar do pai.

Nesse ponto, Jane pareceu se ajeitar melhor na cadeira.

- É ele. – disse o consultor – O substituto do senhor Morris.

Lisbon notou que o homem tinha o cabelo completamente bagunçado. Era magro e com aparência de cientista maluco. O pai de Bela, o Inventor.

Na cena, ele parecia tentar consertar uma invenção estranha de cortar lenha. Ao mesmo tempo em que cantava. Muito mal, aliás. Cantava pior que os figurantes.

Ele andava de um lado pro outro, dizendo que não conseguiria terminar a invenção. Então sentou-se num banco, e Bela sentou-se ao lado, dizendo que conseguiria.

Por alguns instantes, não houve resposta. O homem ficou parado, em silêncio, olhando pra baixo. Provavelmente esqueceu a fala. Havia virado substituto de uma hora pra outra, e já estava atuando, graças a Jane.

- Parabéns, você conseguiu estragar uma peça. – disse Lisbon. – Não que já estivesse muito boa.

- Ele não esqueceu a fala, Lisbon. – disse Jane.

- Ah, não?

- Não. Ele está olhando o sangue no palco.

Então ela olhou melhor e percebeu que realmente os olhos dele estavam focados pra onde havia sido o assassinato.

A atriz da Bela achou estranho e olhou para o mesmo lugar. Ela também pareceu perder a fala. Mas então continuou cantando, tentando chamar a atenção do outro, para que continuassem o espetáculo.

O Inventor então fez sua fala, voltando a seu estado normal.

- E então? – perguntou Lisbon – O que acha?

- Ele é inocente.

- O que? Depois daquela reação?

- Ele é um péssimo ator, péssimo cantor, não está preparado para o papel, sabe disso, e está morrendo de medo de ser morto também.

Lisbon deu de ombros. Iriam interrogá-lo de qualquer forma.

- Se quer minha opinião, - continuou Jane – devíamos investigar a família dele. O rapaz é péssimo, mas talvez um pai precisando de dinheiro, ou alguém que se beneficiaria se ele ganhasse o dinheiro que ganhará.

- Por que insiste nesse personagem?

- Porque é o único que iria ganhar algo com essa morte, a princípio. Bom, façam sua pesquisa, interroguem. Depois falem comigo. – ele desviou sua atenção de volta à peça.

A partir daí, Lisbon continuou reclamando e destacando supostas falhas da história.

Porém foi no fim que Lisbon se calou, e Jane percebeu. Ela sorriu singelamente. Uma lagrimas ameaçou descer por seu rosto. Temendo ser boba, ela limpou a face. Era a menininha Lisbon se mostrando com aquele final feliz. Pensou se ela também não o merecia. A Fera, que precisava abandonar sua maldição, antes de ser feliz para sempre com Bela. De alguma forma, Lisbon se sentiu atingida por tal coisa. Ela não se sentia neste caso. Ela via Jane na posição. Olhou para ele, e ficou parada, por algum tempo, apenas mirando-o com curiosidade. Ele sorria com a peça.

Lisbon não podia jamais imaginar, mas Jane estava, naquele momento, se lembrando de quando lia a história para sua filha. Era a história favorita dela.

Em determinado momento, olhou para Lisbon, que disfarçou e olhou para frente.

- Já acabou, Lisbon.

- Ah, que bom. Vamos embora?

- Posso dirigir?

- Não.

- Não custa tentar. – ele deu de ombros – Direto pra CBI?

- Claro. O caso Kristina. Claro.

**Galera, só atualizei hoje porque amanhã voltam minhas aulas. Eu moro em outra cidade quando esse infortúnio acontece, e não tenho acesso à internet durante a semana. Portanto só tem atualização aos sábados.**

**No próximo capitulo, a reabertura do caso Kristina.**

**Continuem comentando pra que haja atualização no sábado! Thanks por todos os comentários!**


	7. Just Breath

**Polêmica quanto ao pai pedófilo da Lisbon! Hahaha**

**Então, como o episódio 3 foi MUUUITO bom, saiu legenda em pouco tempo, então assisti legendado. Quando isso acontece, nem presto atenção no que eles falam em inglês, não tinha percebido que o que foi traduzido como pedófilo era "abusive". De qualquer forma, a Lisbon não nega, nem toca no assunto. Mas quando é pra falar que o pai batia nos irmãos, ela não tem tanta dificuldade, o que me leva a crer que esse abusive, era algo um pouco pior do que simplesmente bater. Pode ser que não, claro, isso é algo que nem o Bruno Heller saberia (porque essa história dos irmãos e do pai alcoólatra quem inventou foi a própria Robin, se não me engano). De qualquer forma, não acho que tenha feito taaanta diferença assim, pra fic é claro.**

**Muuuuito obrigada por todos os comentários. Mesmo. É ótimo chegar em casa no fim de semana e ver que houve tanto feedback, é o que encoraja a continuar postando.**

**Continuem dando opiniões e participando, eu agradeço postando todo sábado sem falta : D**

**OBS: Esse capítulo é meio musical. Combina com a música Just Breath, do Pearl Jam.**

**Cap. VII – Just Breath**

Lisbon passou em casa com Jane antes de ir para a CBI, já que havia escondido o caso lá. Ela pensou em sugerir que o vissem lá mesmo, mas tirou isso da cabeça antes mesmo de comentar.

Quando chegaram na CBI, era por volta de onze da noite. O guarda achou estranho, mas Lisbon deu uma desculpa qualquer e entrou. Ainda havia alguns carros no estacionamento. Dava pra sentir o quão tensa ela estava por fazer algo que não devia.

Os dois subiram em silêncio até o andar do escritório de Lisbon. E quando o elevador abriu suas portas, viram, bem ao fundo do lugar, Hightower ao telefone, encostada numa parede. Estava de lado e não via os dois.

- Jane, por favor, abaixe e se esconda numa repartição. – murmurou Lisbon.

Isso foi pouco antes da mulher desligar o celular e virar-se na direção da saída. Por alguns segundos não via o cabelo loiro do consultor sumir atrás de uma divisória.

Atravessou todo o corredor até parar ao lado de Lisbon, que havia segurado elevador para ela.

- O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? Até o Jane está em casa.

- Só vim dar uma olhada no que a Van Pelt pesquisou sobre o caso do senhor Morris. Tive que ficar fora o dia todo, só cheguei agora de Oakland.

Ela balançou a cabeça, aprovando. Em seguida entrou no elevador, ainda desconfiada. Deu uma última olhada em Lisbon, procurando descobrir qualquer mentira. Mas por fim a porta se fechou e a policial respirou aliviada.

- Venha Jane. Antes que eu me arrependa.

Ele se levantou de onde estava.

- Bela atuação.

Os dois foram até o escritório de Lisbon. Ela ligou o computador e entregou a pasta do caso de Kristina a ele.

- Muito bem. – disse Lisbon – Você havia comentado sobre pistas que nós deixamos passar. Sou toda ouvidos.

Ele abriu a pasta, tirou alguns papéis de lá, e olhando para eles, comentou:

- Está escrito aqui que também desapareceram seu passaporte e seu cartão de crédito, além de documentos.

- Sim. É uma das principais razões pelas quais acreditamos que ela não tenha sido seqüestrada.

- Talvez. Ela pode ter simplesmente fugido, e então Red John a pegou.

- Plausível. – concordou Lisbon – Mas já supomos essa situação. Entretanto não há a menor prova ou indício disso, então somos obrigados a nos ater à hipótese dela ter fugido com as próprias pernas.

- O ponto, de qualquer forma, não é esse. Mencionei as coisas que ela levou pra saber quantas vezes vocês verificaram se houve movimentação na conta.

- Na primeira semana, todos os dias. Depois no fim do primeiro mês.

- E recentemente? Nenhuma? Desculpe, é que não foi feito registro dessas atualizações.

- Não, os registros não estão aí. – informou Lisbon. – Estão no meu computador. – ela foi até sua mesa e se sentou à frente do micro.

- Interessante. – ele disse – Quando mexi no seu computador só consegui achar sites de compras de armas e uma estranha ligação com Malibu.

Ela corou.

- Eu pretendia viajar. Tenho guardado dinheiro, vou tirar férias e… você mexeu no meu computador?

- Desconfiei que as atualizações do caso estivessem aí.

- Mexeu no meu computador!

- Não se preocupe. Não achei nada comprometedor.

- Mexeu no meu computador!

- Não vamos perder a calma, sim? Eu prometo nunca mais mexer nas suas coisas. Sério.

- Espero que saiba que isso é motivo mais que suficiente pra que eu pare por aqui, leve o caso Kristina pra casa e nunca mais mencione ele com você.

Ele baixou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e fez que sim.

- É, eu sei que é. Mas estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Você não descobriria se eu não falasse.

- Mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

- Sua data de nascimento como senha não é uma boa idéia.

Lisbon torceu a face em desaprovação. Estava visivelmente furiosa, mas estava lá, não podia voltar atrás. Então respirou fundo e acessou a área de investigação.

O programa contava com dados de todos os casos que já haviam sido resolvidos e que estavam em abertos. O software também deletava automaticamente casos fechados há mais de cinco anos. O que significava que havia, pelo menos, uns dez mil documentos.

Jane se posicionou atrás de Lisbon, observando aquela infinidade de nomes seguidos de fotos de criminosos.

Havia, na parte superior, a opção de filtrar resultados.

Lisbon clicou na aba que dizia "Casos abertos". Em seguida, "Desaparecidos". Não contente com os 569 resultados, fez uma busca por "Kristina Frey".

Achou então, a página onde havia todas as atualizações do caso. Jane sorriu atrás dela.

No relatório oficial, estava descrito o dia do desaparecimento, as circunstancias, o envolvimento com Red John (seguido de um link para o caso Red John), o horário, a data e os presentes no local, além de todas as informações legais de Kristina.

Abaixo, as medidas que já haviam sido tomadas com relação ao caso, seguidas das datas.

*_ Verificação de movimentação na conta bancaria referente ao cartão da desaparecida._

_- Não foi feito uso do cartão referente._

_* Verificação de registros de uso do passaporte da desaparecida._

_- Não foi registrado viagem em nome de Kristina Frey_

_* Verificação de uso ou registro de documentação_

_- Não foi feito uso ou registro dos documentos legais de Kristina Frey._

Em seguida, essas ações eram repetidas cerca de oito vezes, em dias posteriores. A última havia sido feita há cerca de um mês.

- Acho que está na hora de verificar mais uma vez, não? – perguntou Jane.

- Jane, se eu verificar isso, vai aparecer no computador da Hightower. Incluindo a data e o horário.

- É um crime continuar pesquisando um caso em aberto?

- É um crime se eu não sou da delegacia de desaparecidos. E eles não vão pesquisar fora de época. Só bimestralmente. Os casos acabam sendo mais lentos, Jane, não adianta perder tempo neles dessa forma. Kristina não faria a besteira de usar o cartão de crédito que levou. Nem mesmo viajar pra fora do país com esse passaporte.

- Não. – ele concordou – Então, se ela não está exercendo nenhuma atividade remunerada, e não está usando o cartão de crédito, não tendo saído do país, há alguém mantendo-a presa. Ou está morta.

- Ou alguém fazendo tudo isso pra ela e conseguindo documentos falsos.

- Plausível. Mas não acredito nisso. Kristina não é do tipo que deixa que a conduzam.

- E você deve saber disso muito bem. – alfinetou Lisbon.

Jane pareceu mais atingido por tais palavras do que ela esperaria. Ele deu a volta na mesa dela, caminhou até a outra ponta do escritório, ligou um rádio e se deitou no sofá.

- Então não dá pra verificar mais nada?

- Eu posso fazer isso e esperar que Hightower não descubra. – ironizou Lisbon.

- Seria ótimo. – afirmou Jane.

Ela olhou pra ele, inconformada, mas o consultor estava olhando para o teto.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo e com o meu emprego.

- Ora, Lisbon, Hightower não deve olhar esse caso há um mês.

- Ela vai abrir pra checar as atualizações no fim do mês que vem. E vai estar registrado essa pesquisa fora de época justamente no dia em que ela me viu aqui.

- E você acha que ela vai lembrar que foi no mesmo dia? Pode até ter dúvidas, mas não certeza.

Lisbon suspirou. Em seguida começou a fazer as verificações.

Nenhum registro no passaporte, nenhum registro nos documentos, nenhuma movimentação na conta ou uso do cartão.

- Ótimo… - murmurou Lisbon, pra si mesma – Coloquei meu pescoço em risco à toa.

- Nada?

- Nada.

- Já tentaram localizar o celular dela?

- Nós o encontramos a meio quilometro do lugar do desaparecimento.

Jane ficou em silêncio. Parecia pensativo. Lisbon simplesmente aguardava. Porém, após cerca de três minutos só com o som do rádio, ela pareceu desconfortável.

- Jane, tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Eu menti.

- O quê? Sobre o que?

- Eu disse que Red John não havia dito nada naquele dia. Ele disse. Disse "Kristina gostaria que eu lhe mandasse seu amor". E também narrou alguns versos de um poema chamado "O tigre", de Willian Blake. Um poeta conhecido por ver, numa época em que todos se recusavam, a pobreza, a injustiça social, o egoísmo humano. Eu acho que Red John se vê como alguém que puni a quem merece.

Lisbon saiu do programa da CBI e entrou na internet. Fez uma breve pesquisa sobre o poeta e descobriu um pouco mais do que o que Jane havia dito.

Blake dizia ter visões. Um contato com os mortos. Assim como Kristina.

- Jane, ele mencionou Kristina assim que recitou o poema?

- Depois. Logo depois.

- Jane, já pensou na hipótese de…

- Lisbon, quer fazer o favor de parar de acusar Kristina? – pediu Jane, olhando para ela – Será que tem alguma forma de você dar pelo menos uma chance dela ser inocente? Ela não cometeu crime algum!

Lisbon se calou. Suspirou, resignada, e fechou a página da internet. Não tinha investigação no que estavam fazendo.

- Ok, Jane. Me avise se achar outra pista da inocência dela. – levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa.

O consultor levantou o tronco do sofá, e logo estava de pé, na frente da porta.

- Onde vai?

- Pra casa. Pra onde mais?

- Lisbon, será que dá pra me ajudar!

Ela parou na frente dele, encarando-o com raiva no olhar.

- Te ajudar? Eu acabei de colocar meu emprego em risco pra te ajudar! Estou fazendo tudo que me pede, acessando dados que não devia estar acessando. É meia noite e eu estou na CBI com você, tentando investigar o caso da mulher que _você_ ama, de forma anti ética e por motivos pessoais _seus_. Eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. E você parece não se dar a mínima pra como eu estou me sentindo por ter que pesquisar sobre essa mulher ou por poder perder meu emprego. Tudo que você se importa é em achar Kristina e nada mais! O que estamos fazendo aqui não é investigar, é provar algo que você acredita estar certo. Eu sou uma policial, e o que eu sei fazer é seguir pistas. Se as pistas me dizem que alguém é culpado, não vou ignorar as pistas só porque minha intuição diz que ele é inocente. Sinto muito se meu método não te agrada. Agora saia da minha frente, Patrick Jane.

Ele ficou estático com o discurso. Talvez ele não estivesse mesmo percebendo o esforço de Lisbon. Isso porque ele já havia feito muito por ela, sempre tentando salvá-la. A questão é que quando ela precisava ser salva, normalmente era porque _ele _havia posto ela em perigo, em primeiro lugar. E agora que ela mencionara, realmente parecia estar sendo, de certa forma, doloroso pra ela ter que correr atrás de Kristina. Jane sabia que Lisbon tinha ciúmes dele, apesar dela disfarçar o quanto podia. Um ciúmes amigável, ele imaginava. Era com ele que ela mais conversava, com ele que passava mais tempo. Era inútil dizer que não eram bastante íntimos. Que apesar de tudo, confiavam e dariam a vida um pelo outro, sem pestanejar.

E Lisbon mencionara que ele _ama_ Kristina.

Até onde isso era verdade?

A realidade era que ele não se viu pronto para tirar sua aliança quando saiu com a vidente. Mas ela representava a chance de uma vida nova para Jane. Era seu dever salvá-la, custe o que custar.

Custe o que custar?

Não. Jane não podia arriscar Lisbon. Não podia forçar Lisbon a pôr seu emprego em risco graças a um erro seu.

Porque precisava de Teresa Lisbon ao seu lado, lhe apoiando. Alguém em quem confiar cegamente. Precisava de Lisbon, na pior das hipóteses, para trabalhar na CBI e perseguir Red John. E queria que ela estivesse sempre por perto. _Porque quando ela está infeliz, ele está menos feliz._

Não podia arriscar perdê-la desse jeito.

- Lisbon… desculpe. – ele disse, com a voz baixa, e visivelmente abatido. – Desculpe pelo que te fiz fazer. Não quero que fique brava. – colocou a mão nos ombros dela – Eu gosto muito de você e aprecio o que tem feito por mim. Agora eu quero que vá pra casa e descanse. Eu vou dormir aqui na CBI.

Ela ficou um tanto quanto atordoada pelas palavras. Ou talvez por sono. Estava exausta. Fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu do escritório.

As palavras de Jane não saíram de sua cabeça.

O que ela sabia, com toda certeza do mundo, era que também gostava muito dele.

Jane ficou sozinho no escritório. O computador ficou ligado. Ele teve a tentação de ir mexer neste, mas se limitou a desligá-lo.

Deitou-se no sofá. No rádio, Eddie Vedder cantava a seguinte letra:

**Cometi todos os meus pecados, nunca vão me deixar vencer**

**Abaixo disso tudo, apenas outro ser humano**

**Eu não quero me magoar, há tanto nesse mundo para me fazer acreditar**

**Fique comigo**

**Você é tudo o que eu vejo**

**Eu disse que preciso de você?**

**Eu disse que quero você?**

**Se eu não disse, eu sou um bobo, viu**

**Ninguém sabe disso mais do que eu**

**Enquanto eu me confesso**

**Eu me surpreendo todo dia, enquanto olho pro seu rosto**

**Tudo o que você deu**

**E nada que você salvaria, oh, não.**

Quem é que Jane precisava mais naquele momento? Kristina ou Lisbon?

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça quando essa pergunta lhe veio à mente. Porque afinal, Lisbon e Kristina não representavam a mesma coisa pra ele. Kristina era a mulher com quem saíra. Lisbon era a companheira de trabalho, a amiga.

O que era aquela sensação em seu peito? O que era aquele sentimento de que estava fazendo tudo errado?

Jane pegou no sono. O que quer que significasse, não era naquele dia que entenderia.

**No próximo capítulo, constatações a respeito do assassinato. Aos olhos mais atentos, pistas sobre o envolvimento de Red John.**

**Sem deixar de lado o fato de Lisbon e Jane terem de ir a Malibu, onde ela queria tanto passar suas férias.**


	8. Assassino

**Já que houve pedido até por twitter, capitulo novo ainda no domingo!**

**Realmente, já estava na hora do Jane perceber o quanto a Lisbon se esforça por ele. Entretanto, acho que ele está percebendo coisas demais.**

**Este capítulo é mais focado no caso do homem do teatro, mas vão ver que no fim dele há uma importante constatação por parte de Jane com relação a Lisbon.**

**Cap. VIII – Assassino**

Uma semana depois, muito interrogatório havia sido feito. Toda a companhia de teatro havia sido convocada para prestar depoimento na CBI.

Basicamente, não haviam chegado a conclusão alguma. Exceto que Jane estava certo mais uma vez. O ator substituto do morto dissera que estava com muito medo de ser o próximo, que não queria o papel, e que, inclusive, só havia aceitado o emprego porque era o sonho de seu pai.

Com isso, Lisbon se lembrou do que Jane dissera. "_ Se quer minha opinião, devíamos investigar a família dele. O rapaz é péssimo, mas talvez um pai precisando de dinheiro, ou alguém que se beneficiaria se ele ganhasse o dinheiro que ganhará."_

Então esse era o único caminho que podiam tomar.

Entretanto, houve uma pista de extrema importância, relatada pela mãe de Morris. No depoimento, afirmou que o filho ia, na verdade, deixar a companhia de teatro, pois uma emissora de televisão estava interessada em contratá-lo. Mas que tal informação era secreta e nenhum dos outros atores estava sabendo.

Mas o pai de Fernand Morris, durante seu interrogatório, revelara que tinha absoluta certeza sobre quem matara seu filho: o pai do substituto.

O pai do substituto morava em Los Angeles, muito próximo à Malibu. O que trouxe um sorriso à face de Jane ao encontrar os olhos de Lisbon.

- Olha só. Vai pra Malibu sem precisar gastar o dinheiro que economizou.

- É. A trabalho.

- Malibu é Malibu.

- O que você pode saber sobre o assunto?

- Morei lá um tempo. – achou graça na surpresa dela – Tenho uma casa dos tempos de vidente.

A casa era, por acaso, onde sua família havia sido assassinada. Ele costumava visitar quando sentia muita falta.

- Seu rico bastardo. – ela riu, e saiu da sala do interrogatório.

- Não, sério. Pode guardar o dinheiro do hotel. Podemos ficar na minha casa. – ele sugeriu, seguindo-a.

- Com você? – uma risada sarcástica – Aprisione-me com você, e posso ir direto pro hospício de lá.

- Ora, vamos, Lisbon. Passamos o dia todo juntos sem problemas. Prometo te colocar no quarto mais afastado do meu.

Ela ainda caminhava, enquanto ele ia atrás. Nesse ponto, parou, e apontou o dedo indicador para ele.

- Certo, mas que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém saiba disso.

- Wow! Estamos ficando rebeldes! – riu Jane.

- Muito engraçado. Eu só não quero ser transferida por Hightower achar que eu tenho qualquer tipo de envolvimento com você.

- Por mim, ótimo.

Lisbon deu as costas e continuou andando.

"No que eu fui me meter, meu Deus?"

Pararam em frente a casa da família de John Tyler, o substituto de Morris. Segundo Hightower, não foram a Oakland na época do assassinato, mesmo que o filho fosse o principal suspeito, porque a mãe de Tyler estava gravemente doente, no hospital. O que era verdade. Ela estava internada com Leucemia. Doença cujos procedimentos de tratamento tinham altíssimo custo. Principalmente numa clínica particular de Malibu.

A residência dos Tyler não ficava dentro de Malibu, apenas nas proximidades. Não era muito grande. Chegava a ser um tanto simples.

Tudo isso era motivo para um assassinato.

Foram recebidos por um jovem alto, apresentado como irmão de John. A casa tinha um ar de tristeza muito claro. Jane olhava ao redor, percebendo que havia uma camada de poeira sobre os móveis, graças ao descuido dos que ainda moravam lá. Tendo a mulher com câncer, o senhor Tyler não parecia se importar muito com a estética de sua residência.

Foram convidados a sentar, porém Jane não aceitou. Ficou andando pela sala enquanto o irmão de John ia chamar seu pai.

Em determinado momento, Jane abriu algumas gavetas. Lisbon pareceu extremamente irritada e mandou que sentasse. Coisa que ele só foi fazer quando o senhor Tyler chegou.

- Procurando algo, senhor? – perguntou Tyler.

- Ah, não. – disse Jane – Algum problema de eu olhar aqui?

O homem deu de ombros.

- É que é minha casa.

- Ah, sim, certo. – Jane sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Lisbon.

- Perdoe os modos de Jane. Ele é só um consultor.

Patrick a olhou de soslaio, um tanto quanto ofendido.

O senhor Tyler cumprimentou os dois e sentou-se em sua poltrona.

- Muito bem, estamos aqui para investigar a morte de Fernand Morris, ator da mesma companhia de teatro que seu filho.

- Eu já sei. Meu filho é acusado por ser substituto dele na peça.

- Na verdade, - disse Lisbon – nós já o inocentamos.

- E o que fazem aqui então? Minha mulher está morrendo. Não podem nos deixar em paz?

- Acontece que seu filho aparentou não querer o papel que tinha. Ele disse que só estava lá por sua causa. Porque era o _seu_ sonho. E o fato da sua mulher estar internada numa clínica em Malibu torna do senhor um suspeito.

O senhor Tyler arregalou os olhos e pareceu chocado por alguns instantes. Então bateu o punho fechado com muita força no braço da cadeira.

- Foi aquele maldito do Joe, não foi! – bradou o homem – Foi aquele bastardo quem disse que fui eu quem matou aquele merda!

Lisbon se assustou com o repentino acesso de raiva do homem.

- O senhor o matou?

- Não! – ele negou, ainda gritando.

- E quem é esse Joe? – perguntou Jane.

- O pai do morto! – respondeu o senhor Tyler. – Joe Morris, um grande pedaço de lixo. Veio aqui antes de ontem me acusar de ter matado seu filho. Como se eu fosse fazer uma coisa dessas. Maldito! O que eu ganharia matando o filho dele, ahn?

- Bem, com a morte de Fernand, seu filho tomaria o lugar dele. E a companhia já estava contratada para se apresentar em várias cidades, faria muito dinheiro e pagaria o tratamento da sua mulher.

- Ele ia sair! Joe me ligou semana passada pra dizer que o filho dele estava sendo chamado por uma emissora de TV. Eu não precisava matar ninguém pro meu filho ter o papel.

- Então Joe Morris lhe contou sobre a contratação do filho.

- Sim. Nós éramos amigos. Mas eis que ele vem aqui me acusar de um crime desses. Disse que o filho estava desistindo da contratação por algum motivo, mas não me falou qual era. Ainda disse que eu sabia disso e que matei o filho dele por querer o dinheiro que ele ia ganhar.

Lisbon olhou para Jane, como se pedisse se tinha alguma pergunta a fazer. Ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, então é só isso, senhor Tyler. Entraremos em contato.

Os dois saíram da casa e foram direto para Malibu, na casa de Jane. Só lá é que foram discutir o caso.

Aliás, Lisbon ficou claramente embasbacada com a casa. Praia particular, móveis e pelo menos cinco quartos. Fora a piscina. Ela não fazia idéia que havia um grande smile no quarto de Jane.

Os dois se sentaram na sala para falar sobre o caso. Lisbon precisou disfarçar seu espanto com a casa.

- E então, o que acha? – perguntou ela.

- A primeira vista, eu deduziria que ele é culpado. Mas pela forma com que ele entrou, acho que é inocente.

- Do que está falando, Jane?

- Disso. – e entregou um pequeno cartão, só com um número de telefone e os dizeres "_Well done job_ (serviço bem feito)"

- O que é isso?

- Não sei. Ligue.

Lisbon discou o número. Tocou algumas vezes até que um homem atendeu. Usava claramente um modificador de voz.

- Quem é? – perguntou Lisbon.

- Sou eu quem faz essa pergunta.

Jane pediu, escrevendo num pedaço de papel, que Lisbon dissesse que estava interessada em contratar seus serviços.

- Eu… estou interessada nos seus serviços.

- Ok. Descreva.

No mesmo papel, Jane escreveu "Marque encontro".

Lisbon pareceu inconformada, mas então compreendeu que aquele era possivelmente um matador de aluguel. O que iria incriminar o senhor Tyler.

- Estou falando de um celular. Pode ser perigoso. Quero marcar um encontro para explicar tudo.

- Eu não costumo me arriscar assim. Tem que me dar uma garantia.

Garantia era, obviamente, dinheiro.

E Jane acenou que não havia problema.

- Quanto você quer?

- Três mil é o suficiente.

- Onde pode me encontrar?

- Em Los Angeles. Depois que o dinheiro estiver na conta, me ligue, e eu passarei o local.

O homem informou uma conta para depositarem o dinheiro e desligou.

Lisbon olhou para Jane.

- Como foi que soube que esse número era de um assassino de aluguel?

- Achei bem peculiar a escrita e mais ainda a frase. Demorei pra pegar pra que o senhor Tyler me visse ali. Achei que ele teria uma reação muito mais efusiva, mas me surpreendeu a calma com que me pediu pra parar de mexer em suas coisas. Quer dizer, eu estava mexendo na prova de seu crime.

- Talvez ele não se lembrasse que estava lá.

- Uma coisa dessas não é algo que você esquece onde está, Lisbon. Muito menos algo que você guarda. Ele devia ter rasgado e queimado isso há muito tempo.

- Onde quer chegar?

- O pai de John Morris esteve lá semana passada. Acredito fortemente que foi ele quem colocou o papel lá. Entretanto, podemos pegar esse assassino de aluguel e perguntar quem foi que o contratou. Teremos a prova.

Lisbon sorriu, satisfeita com o sucesso iminente. Ligou para Sacramento e informou das notícias. A CBI cuidaria de colocar o dinheiro na conta e Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt estavam dispostos a ajudar na captura do assassino, assim como fizeram pouco tempo atrás, quando Van Pelt atuou como contratante.

Ela estava tão feliz, que até agradeceu Jane pela ajuda.

- Bom, agora que o serviço está completo, vou te mostrar seu quarto.

Eles subiram algumas escadas e andaram até chegar num quarto com uma cama de casal, muito bem mobiliado.

- Era o quarto de hóspedes. Mas nunca tivemos um hóspede.

- Tivemos?

Jane baixou a cabeça, ligeiramente abatido.

- Era aqui que eu morava com minha família.

- Ah. Sim, claro.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que havia se formado.

- Sim, é lindo. Tudo aqui é lindo.

- Obrigado. Mas agora precisamos jantar. E infelizmente não tem absolutamente nada na dispensa.

- Jantar em Malibu. Que desagradável. – disse ela, saindo do quarto.

Jane riu. E estava feliz em poder dar a ela uma pausa no trabalho. E mesmo as tais férias que ela estava querendo ter. Pois se quando ela estava infeliz, ele ficava menos feliz, quando ela estava radiante como estava naquele momento, ele estava igualmente satisfeito. Kristina Frey não passava nem perto de seus pensamentos.

Novamente ele sentiu aquela sensação no peito de estar fazendo algo errado. Uma pequena pontada de angustia. Como se estivesse reprimindo algo desde sempre, e agora este algo queria se rebelar.

Talvez estivesse se importando demais. Talvez se sentisse mal demais quando ela estava triste. Talvez quisesse estar ao lado dela tempo demais.

Talvez gostasse demais de Lisbon.

**No próximo capítulo, Jane apronta das suas. Mas dessa vez Lisbon participa. A proximidade aumenta aos poucos.**

**Sábado que vem, atualização.**


	9. Being honest

**Sabadão, cá estou.**

**Muuuuuuuito obrigada pelos reviews. Eu não posso postar a fic durante a semana, mas posso ver os comentários nas lan houses.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, apesar de que acho que ele só serve pra deixar curioso pro próximo : )**

**Cap. IX – The Killer**

Na semana seguinte, Lisbon havia ligado de volta para o assassino. Ele marcara de se encontrar numa ruela na parte mais perigosa de Los Angeles. Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt chegaram naquela tarde, e já tinham programado todos os passos. Dessa vez era Lisbon quem iria.

Ficaram todos num prédio ao lado, onde montaram uma pequena base. Equiparam Lisbon com câmeras e escutas.

Ela aguardou pacientemente, encostada num muro. Meia hora depois, Cho disse, pela escuta, que alguém se aproximava.

O homem usava uma jaqueta aparentemente pesada. As mãos estavam nos bolsos. Ele se aproximou de Lisbon, porém manteve certa distância.

- Contratante? – perguntou ele.

- Contratante.

- Então. Qual o serviço?

Ela se desencostou do muro e chegou mais perto dele.

- Quero que mate meu ex marido. – a história fora criada por Jane – Robert Brave.

- Olha, senhora. Eu faço o serviço. Eu mato. Sou discreto, não deixo pistas. Claro que minha limpeza é muito maior conforme o salário. Mas quem tem que ter certeza sobre o quão seguro é fazer isso, é você.

- Como assim?

- Está cheio de mulher querendo matar ex marido que a traiu. Muitas cegas pelo ódio. – ele começou a dar voltas ao redor de Lisbon – Não percebem que se o marido morrer, elas serão imediatamente acusadas. Muitas vezes a história nem passa por um matador de aluguel, elas vão pra cadeia sem eu nem ficar sabendo. Mas já fui preso três vezes por conta de irresponsabilidade de contratante. Acontece que o matador de aluguel cumpre pena e é liberado. Ou aparece mais traídas ricas dispostas a pagar fiança. – ele se aproximou tanto de Lisbon que podia sentir seu hálito podre – Quem contratou, no entanto, cumpre pena por assassinato premeditado. Pena de morte. E eu não fico com a culpa sozinho. Se a policia apertar, eu canto feito um canário. – Ele enfiou a mão dentro da jaqueta, lentamente.

Lisbon percebera. Seus instintos de policial lhe disseram que algo estava errado e então agiu.

- Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber. – disse Lisbon, antes de tirar sua arma de choque e eletrocutá-lo.

Quando Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt chegaram no local, correndo feito loucos, o homem já estava algemado. A arma que sacaria estava no chão.

- Parabéns, chefe. – disse Rigsby – Não teria feito melhor.

- Que merda é essa! – perguntou o homem, caído no chão.

- Ah, esqueci. CBI, polícia. Você está preso. – disse Lisbon.

- Muito bem. O senhor disse que cantaria feito um canário se a policia apertasse. – disse Cho, na sala do interrogatório – Pode começar.

O homem estava de braços cruzados, de cara amarrada, jogado na cadeira.

- Muito bem. Não tenho nada a perder. Sobre quem estamos falando?

- Fernand Morris. Morto em Oakland.

- Ah, sim. Serviço meu.

- Quem te contratou?

- Francis Tayler. Disse que me pagaria parcelado, conforme o filho ganhasse o dinheiro. Eu não sou de aceitar parcelamento, mas era quarenta mil.

Jane e Lisbon estavam observando o interrogatório do lado de fora. Jane pareceu não gostar do que ouvia.

- Não faz sentido.

- Talvez ele tenha mesmo se esquecido que o papel estava lá.

- Não. Liguem pra Joe Morris.

- Desde quando você dá as ordens por aqui?

- Lisbon, eu poderia começar um plano louco agora, com o qual você se irritaria muito quando descobrisse. Mas dessa vez vou contá-lo a você.

O protocolo mandava que ela desse voz de prisão no senhor Tyler imediatamente, e encerrasse o caso. Mas como era uma vida que estava em risco, decidiu dar o direito da dúvida ao homem. Seguiu o plano de Patrick Jane.

A primeira coisa a ser feita era ligar para Joe Morris e informá-lo da prisão de Francis Tyler, pois um assassino de aluguel havia afirmado ter sido contratado por ele.

Em seguida, precisavam tirar o homem de dentro de casa. Para isso, efetivamente o prenderam.

No dia seguinte, ligaram de volta para Joe Morris e disseram Tyler não admitia ter contratado o assassino, e sem provas, seria solto. Pediram ajuda dele, pois como amigo, devia saber procurar melhor na casa de Tyler.

Coisa que ele aceitou com prontidão duvidosa.

E o que aconteceu foi que, Joe Morris, ao ir, de cara, na gaveta onde estaria o papel do assassino, se assustou por não encontrar nada. Jane observava de canto de olho, e riu, quando o viu dizer que procuraria do lado de fora.

O seguiu quietamente, e chamou Lisbon para vê-lo escrever, num papel qualquer, um número de telefone.

- O senhor está preso. – disse Lisbon, apontando-lhe a arma,

Ele soltou a caneta e o papel e ergueu os braços.

- Preso por que motivo?

- O senhor colocou o número de um assassino de aluguel na casa do senhor Tyler, para incriminá-lo. – respondeu Jane – E ia fazer de novo, pelo que vejo.

- C…como descobriu isso?

- Quarenta mil, parcelado? Um assassino de aluguel atuante em Malibu, trabalhando para ricaças inconseqüentes e traídas? Ora, por favor. Sei que se esforçou em dar até o motivo do assassinato quando pediu pro rapaz dizer que o filho pagaria quando ganhasse o dinheiro, mas foi bem fraco. – disse Jane, sorrindo.

- Agora resta saber: foi mesmo o assassino de aluguel que matou seu filho?

- Não. – ele afirmou, de cabeça baixa. – Eu o contratei pra dizer que foi. Pra incriminar Tyler.

- Por que diabos fez isso?

- Porque eu tenho absoluta certeza de que foi aquele cretino!

- Ora, deixe a policia fazer seu trabalho! Isso tudo só nos atrasou. Agora o senhor vai passar um tempo na cadeia, enquanto Tyler volta pra casa. – disse Lisbon, algemando-o.

De volta a Sacramento, Lisbon se via num quarto sem portas ou janelas. Não encontrava solução alguma para o caso, já que não havia mais suspeitos plausíveis.

O tempo passou e alguns dias depois, Jane pediu a ela que verificassem os arquivos de Kristina mais uma vez.

Era quinta feira. Passava das onze da noite e até Hightower já tinha ido embora.

Os dois estavam sozinhos novamente. Mas dessa vez Jane não pretendia simplesmente reabrir o caso de Kristina. Ele havia pensado em coisas demais a semana toda para simplesmente continuar quieto a respeito desses assuntos.

Ele queria simplesmente dizer a verdade. Deixar claro tudo que se passava dentro dele. Não pretendia influenciá-la de forma alguma. Era mais um desabafo.

Assim, quando Lisbon ligou o computador, ele pediu que esperasse. Que precisava falar com ela antes.

Ele suspirou. Parecia ter falta de ar. Estava bastante nervoso, e seu coração batia rápido. Era como quando encarou a possibilidade de tirar sua aliança, ao sair com Kristina. Era a reação de alguém que havia jurado permanecer fiel à esposa, mesmo sete anos após sua morte.

- Lisbon, eu preciso ser honesto com você.

Ela deu um sorriso de canto.

- Bom, admito que estou com medo do que vou ouvir, pois todas as vezes que você foi honesto nas últimas três semanas, eu fiquei bem irritada depois.

- Espero que não fique irritada agora.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Muito bem. O que tem a dizer?

Ele baixou os olhos, mexeu em alguma coisa sobre a mesa. Mal podia encará-la.

- Lisbon, antes eu queria deixar claro que nada do que direi é para mudar o que pensa sobre mim. Eu não quero que se veja forçada, de alguma forma, a me ver de outro jeito. Eu só quero ser sincero quanto ao que sinto. Eu… tenho pensado muito no assunto e admito que tem me incomodado. Então eu gostaria de deixar tudo claro pra você.

- Vamos, Jane. Sem rodeios. – ela parecia apreensiva.

- Talvez… - ele mal a olhava nos olhos, respirava fundo – Talvez eu esteja gostando de você. Eu sei que isso vai soar um tanto quanto infantil. – deu uma leve risada nervosa – Não posso dizer que te amo como um homem ama uma mulher, pois isso seria… apressado demais. – ele pensou um pouco antes de continuar, ainda de cabeça baixa, portanto não a viu começar a chorar - E eu tenho evitado deixar isso crescer, pois eu sei que não estou em condições de assumir um relacionamento enquanto Red John estiver respirando. E também sei que você não quebraria as regras da CBI. Portanto, insisto que não quero, de forma alguma, que ache que estou dizendo isso pra te seduzir, ou pra convencê-la a também gostar de mim. Eu só quero que você saiba. Só queria ser honesto.

Então ele olhou para ela, e percebeu que ela estava chorando, tapando a boca com a mão. Ele soube imediatamente que a notícia havia sido muito mal recebida por ela.

**O que Lisbon respondeu :O?**

**Enfim, a partir de agora a fic entra definitivamente no caso Kristina e posteriormente Red John. Os capítulos ficarão menores e com mais ação.**

**Espero que gostem **


	10. Somewhere, somehow

**Como houve comentários ainda no sábado, achei injusto passar a semana toda sem postar. Obrigada pelas respostas!**

**Esse cap já é bem mais curto, e vocês vão ter um gancho pra reviravolta que a história dará.**

**Estou começando a postar uma fic chamada The RedOut, aqui no ff net, sendo parte de um desafio.**

**Mas continuo postando essa, sem falta. Na verdade eu a terminei completamente um dia antes de postar hahahaha**

**(não gosto de começar a postar fics que não terminei, se desisto o povo fica sem história e eu acho isso muuuita mancada : )**

**MariaFernandaH, eu estava preparando-me para postar quando recebi seu comentário hahahahaha**

**Tamara, obrigada por sempre passar por aqui : ) também acho covardia parar nessas partes, mas é isso que faz o leitor voltar sempre ; )**

**Amanda, realmente, o Jane não sabe o que quer. Mas a gente sabe exatamente o que ele quer, né? Hahahaha**

**Eli, fico feliz que goste da fic. E não demoro não, já postei : )**

**Red Jane, desculpe pelos capítulos curtos, mas a fic já está terminada há algum tempo. É uma questão da história acelerar a partir de agora, os fatos serão mais focados. Mas veja só, graças ao seu comentário e ao de outras pessoas, já postei no domingo : ) é o segundo domingo que faço isso hahahaha**

**Bom, é isso : )**

**Ah, quase esqueci. O nome desse capítulo é sim graças à musica do Nickelback. Aconselho ouvi-la enquanto lêem.**

**Cap. 10 – Somewhere, somehow**

Por dentro, Lisbon não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Patrick Jane, seu amigo, aquele que tanto a irritava, porém que tanto a apoiava, estava se declarando para ela. Era completamente surreal, inimaginável. Por um momento, achou que era só mais um sonho besta, do qual sentiria vergonha ao acordar. Mas não acordou. Era real. E ela percebeu que não havia mais como fugir de algumas realidades.

- Jane, me prometa uma coisa.

- O que?

- Não vai mais ser honesto comigo. – pediu ela, chorando.

Ele se esforçou para entender o por quê daquilo, mas fracassou. Afinal, se sentiu muito abatido após tal frase

- Lisbon, eu só quero que diga exatamente o que está pensando sobre isso agora. Sem timidez, sem constrangimento.

- Jane… - ela começou, após limpar o rosto, porém sem parar de chorar – Quando te conheci, a primeira coisa que pensei foi "nossa, esse é um dos caras mais lindos que já vi". Aliás, eu passei muito tempo com medo que você visse no meu rosto o quanto eu te achava bonito. Li sua ficha e vi que você devia ser também uma das pessoas mais arrogantes e convencidas que eu poderia conhecer. Acho que estava certa em ambas as conclusões, aliás. Mas com o tempo, percebi que você também era divertido, compreensivo, sagaz. E mais que tudo, um grande amigo. Apesar de estar sempre aprontando das suas, a verdade é que eu confiava em você. Confiava como nunca confiei em alguém. – ela se apoiou em sua mesa, do lado oposto em que ele estava, percebendo que os olhos dele estavam ligeiramente marejados – O ponto é que, depois de tanto tempo percebendo o quanto eu gostava de você e o quanto eu gostava quando estava por perto, percebi que algo estava errado. Eu me demiti uma vez, pra que pudesse te ajudar. Eu ameacei jogar minha carreira e a de Bosco no lixo, pra que ele te soltasse da prisão. – ela fez que não com a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse absurdo – Eu estava colocando você, o seu bem estar, a sua felicidade, acima do meu trabalho. Nunca, em toda minha vida, coloquei algo acima do meu emprego. Ser policial sempre foi minha paixão. Mas chegou um momento em que eu percebi que eu não seria capaz de te ver sair pela porta da CBI pra nunca mais voltar. Foi aí que eu compreendi que um dia eu seria demitida por sua causa. E eu aceitei isso.

- Eu não sabia dessas coisas, Lisbon. – murmurou ele – Talvez eu soubesse que você me achava bonito. Tive essa impressão quando eu disse que podia ler sua mente e você corou. – um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Mas Jane… - ela continuou – Aceitar que eu gosto mais de você do que do meu trabalho, foi uma coisa. Admitir que isso era porque eu tinha me encantado pelo seu jeito e que eu queria mandar pro inferno as regras da CBI, era outra. Isso eu nunca fui capaz. Admitir que o amor de amigo que eu sentia por você já tinha passado de amizade faz tempo. Mas não era difícil de conviver. Eu podia até brigar com você de vez em quanto e isso ajudava a afastar o pensamento da cabeça. Como você espera que eu passe a te ver agora? Como pode dizer que não disse isso pra que eu mude meu pensamento a seu respeito? Era muito mais fácil controlar os sentimentos quando eu sabia que eles nunca seriam retribuídos. O que eu sentia era simplesmente uma coisa infantil, que talvez nem estivesse lá. Uma coisa que, por vezes, se mostrava, mas acabava se escondendo. Agora é tudo real. Agora está aí, e não dá pra negar. Por isso tudo… eu não quero ouvir você repetindo isso.

Ele se aproximou dela, devagar, dando a volta na mesa, passando a ponta dos dedos na madeira, acompanhando a borda.

- Tenha isso como promessa. Quando Red John morrer…

- E agora, Jane? O que acontece agora? Eu passo os próximos anos sabendo disso tudo e você sabendo, e ignoro, e continuo te tratando da mesma forma?

Ele estava bem perto dela. Mas Lisbon não se deixara abalar e mantinha-se perfeitamente ereta, de frente pra ele.

- Assim você me coloca numa posição difícil.

- É pra ficarmos quites.

Ele baixou a cabeça novamente, segurou as mãos dela.

- Algum dia tudo vai ficar bem.

- Quando, Jane? – seu rosto expressava descrença, tristeza.

- Eu vou fazer tudo dar certo. Mas não agora. Se você souber esperar…

- E você saberá?

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e se curvou ligeiramente. Segurou-a na nuca e olhava em seus olhos de forma simplesmente hipnotizante.

- Eu estou disposto a arriscar, se você estiver.

- Arriscar?

- Fique comigo, Lisbon.

Ela não se mexia. Mal respirava. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos dele.

- Não… não podemos…

Os lábios finalmente se tocaram. Jane se sentiu culpado, como se de repente sua aliança pesasse uma tonelada. Mas depois de um tempo essa culpa deu lugar ao simples prazer por beijar Lisbon.

Alguns minutos depois, eles interromperam o beijo e se olharam. A respiração dela estava alta, seu coração também batia rápido.

- Jane… deixe-me pensar. Não me faça tomar uma decisão dessas depois de um choque de endorfina.

Ele sorriu. Também precisava raciocinar direito sobre o que queria dali pra frente. A situação era boa para decisões tendenciosas.

- Bem… então vamos fazer o que viemos fazer. Só pra cumprir o serviço. – ele disse.

- O…que? – ela havia corado. Provavelmente entendeu algo errado.

- Checar os registros da Kristina.

Ela respirou fundo, um tanto quanto aliviada. Escapou da proximidade com Jane e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Enquanto isso, Jane juntava suas coisas para ir embora. Não ia demorar muito pra se fazer a pesquisa.

Porém, qual foi seu choque quando Lisbon anunciou que havia sido feita uma compra no cartão de Kristina.

**Kristina Frey está definitivamente nesta fanfic.**

**Podem esperar grandes coisas disso.**


	11. Contato

Não sabia que as pessoas ficavam tão bravas com capítulos curtos x_x

**Então cá estou eu, atualizando na segunda feira. Não tenho dinheiro nem pra comer, mas estou gastando na lan house yay (deixa a mamãe saber : )**

**O capítulo é bem curtinho mesmo. Na verdade aqui tem DOOOIS capítulos, que eu juntei num só, pra dar um pouco mais.**

**Tamara, muuuito obrigada pelo seu review! É mto bom ver reviews grandes assim : ) A música é a someday mesmo, esqueci de mencionar o nome**

**Red Jane, desculpe de novo pelos capítulos, até juntei dois num só pra compensar e já postei na segunda xD**

**Eli, você vai ver em breve que fim deu a Kristina : )**

**É isso!**

Cap. XII – Contato

A compra fora feita de um comércio de pequeno porte em São Francisco. Jane sugerira que fossem até lá juntos no dia seguinte, mas Lisbon alegou que precisava continuar cuidando do caso do senhor Morris. O que era verdade, já que saídas desse tipo, sem falar aonde ia, não costumava apetecer Hightower. Ainda mais com um caso sem solução pra ser resolvido.

Assim, Jane fora sozinho, dirigindo seu Citroën e seguindo o endereço que a pesquisa de Lisbon lhe dera.

Oakland e São Francisco são separadas apenas por uma ponte, que atravessa a baía de São Francisco, então era pero. Cerca de duas horas depois que saíra de casa, já estava na cidade, vagando pelas ruas atrás do lugar correto.

E não foi muito difícil. Até porque, Jane era ótimo em encontrar coisas. Estar perdido não era muito normal para ele.

O número indicado no papel era de uma farmácia. Ele estacionou e não pôde evitar de olhar para os lados, pensando que talvez encontrasse Kristina vagando pelo local, o que não aconteceu.

Entrou e foi falar com uma atendente. Tinha mais facilidade em fazer mulheres cooperarem.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Patrick Jane e trabalho para a CBI. – ele mostrou algo que parecia um distintivo, mas era seu crachá de consultor – Há alguns dias, uma mulher entrou nessa farmácia e gastou trinta dólares com seu cartão de crédito. Eu preciso saber se isso confere.

A mulher ficou um tanto quanto assustada. Disse que não podia responder isso e que chamaria a gerência pra conversar com ele.

Patrick repetiu a mesma história para o gerente. O homem parecia desconfiado, e até pediu para ligar para os superiores de Jane. Mas ele soube sair da situação.

- O senhor está dificultando a investigação. Só estou pedindo para checar as fitas de segurança desse dia. Os agentes da CBI têm mais o que fazer do que dar satisfação pra gerente de farmácia.

O homem encolheu os ombros, demonstrando sua insegurança. Agora ele se achava um completo idiota por desconfiar de um agente federal.

- Nós vamos buscar as informações que o senhor precisa. – ele disse, saindo imediatamente.

Dali vinte minutos, Jane estava assistindo a fita de segurança do dia da compra. No registro de Lisbon, estava marcado também a hora. Então foi bastante fácil localizar o momento em que alguém passava o cartão de Kristina.

E era a própria. Jane gelou ao vê-la agindo com tanta naturalidade. Ela fora até o balcão, pediu por algo e pagou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Como se não estivesse sendo perseguida pela polícia da Califórnia.

- O que ela comprou? – perguntou Jane.

O gerente buscou o registro no computador e imprimiu os dados da compra. Em seguida entregou a Patrick.

Era um único item.

O único item que faria o coração de Jane dar um salto.

Jane dirigiu muito mais rápido na volta do que na ida. Precisava mostrar aquele recibo pra Lisbon imediatamente.

Não demorou muito mais que uma hora para chegar à CBI.

Lisbon conversava com Rigsby, Cho e Van Pelt em sua repartição. Aparentemente, sobre o caso do senhor Morris. Ele entrou apressado, arfando, mostrando o recibo.

Lisbon o encarou com estranheza, mas a saber que provavelmente se tratava do caso Kristina, se assustou e foi até ele.

Mas antes que tivesse a chance de mostrá-lo, o telefone tocou. Ela se interrompeu para atender. Jane praguejou, mas esperou sentado.

Tudo que Lisbon disse foi um alô. Então, quem quer que fosse que estivesse do outro lado, a paralisou.

Os demais logo perceberam e foram até ela. A primeira reação de Lisbon, após o choque, foi colocar no viva-voz.

_- Lisbon? Eu gostaria muito de falar com o Patrick._

Era Kristina Frey. Não havia a menor sombra de dúvidas disso.

Jane também ficou chocado demais para responder, por alguns segundos.

- Kristina?

_- Patrick!_

Lisbon sentiu algo contrair seu estômago. Percebeu que não seria capaz de ouvir aquela conversa. Então simplesmente fez seu trabalho e começou a trabalhar em localizar de onde a chamada estava sendo feita.

- Onde você está? – ele perguntou.

Os demais faziam um silêncio sepulcral.

_- Não posso dizer isso, desculpe._

- Não acha que é arriscado demais ligar para o telefone da CBI?

_- Peça a Lisbon para evitar o trabalho de tentar localizar a chamada. Se continuar, só vai chegar a alguma província na China. Não é que eu tenha feito algo errado, mas eu entendo que agora estejam atrás de mim._

- Kristina, você está com Red John?

_- Não. Por Deus, não!_

- Ele conseguiu te pegar depois que fugiu?

Ela não respondeu por um tempo.

_- Não quero falar sobre isso. Não com o telefone no viva-voz._

- Kristina, eu preciso saber.

Novo silêncio.

- _Sim. Ele me pegou. Eu… - a voz tremeu – eu fui estuprada. Mas fugi. Se era isso que queria saber._

Jane começou a respirar mais alto. Olhou para Lisbon, um tanto quanto aterrorizado. Mas ela não parecia ter ouvido o que foi dito. Ela estava concentrada em seu computador.

- Por que o contato repentino?

- _Quero oferecer ajuda com o caso de John Morris._

- O que você pode saber sobre isso?

- _Ligo amanhã pra saber se aceitam minha ajuda._

Ela desligou logo em seguida.

**Ok, let's get this party started : )**


	12. Recomeço

**Capítulo novo (y)**

**Desculpem por não responder os comentários dessa vez, estou com pouco tempo : (**

**Mas no próximo, sem falta!**

**São dois capítulos juntos em um só, de novo, pra não ficar curto : )**

**Cap. XIV – Recomeço**

Com a correria, Jane acabou se esquecendo de entregar o recibo a Lisbon. O choque de ter entrado em contato com Kristina apagou muita coisa de sua cabeça.

Assim que recuperou o fôlego, o consultor se deu conta da grande oportunidade que tinha. A chance de reconstruir sua vida, de começar tudo do zero.

Enquanto ele pensava em todas essas coisas, deitado no sofá da sala de Lisbon, ela e os demais agentes discutiam a possibilidade de aceitar a ajuda de Kristina, na repartição ao lado.

- Ela vai dar um palpite baseado em quê? Nas alucinações que ela tem com fantasmas? – questionou Lisbon, visivelmente irritada.

- Bom, não podemos negar que ela sabia do caso. – disse Van Pelt, sempre mais crente que os demais.

- E nós não temos nada a perder, temos? Afinal, não temos mais suspeitos. – disse Rigsby.

- Ela é uma fugitiva, nós devíamos estar empenhados em achá-la e prendê-la. – lembrou Lisbon.

Os demais se entre olharam. Não entendiam a repulsa daquelas palavras. Parecia pessoal. Não sabiam, é claro, que era totalmente pessoal.

- Já perguntou pro Jane o que ele acha disso? – quis saber Cho.

- Ele acha que ela é inocente.

- Mas sobre a ajuda que ela ofereceu. – insistiu.

A verdade era que Lisbon queria manter Kristina longe de Jane. A verdade é que ela estava extremamente propensa a se arriscar com o consultor, após tanto pensar, sozinha em casa. A verdade era, antes de tudo, que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes de Jane.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – ela disse, antes de sair para ir até sua sala.

Ele parecia muito mais calmo do que ela. Aquilo, de certa forma, a surpreendeu. Queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, o que pensou quando Kristina fez contato. O dia anterior havia sido de grandes revelações, e ela ainda estava parcialmente abalada. Não sabia o que esperar de Jane.

- O que acha? – ela perguntou. – Sobre a ajuda de Kristina.

- Aceite. Temos que manter contato pra descobrirmos onde ela está.

Lisbon fez que sim com a cabeça. Sem jeito, continuou a conversa:

- E… no que está pensando agora?

Jane se levantou e ficou de frente para Lisbon. Ela se assustou, pensando que talvez ele fosse arriscar chegar próximo demais, e as paredes de seu escritório eram quase inteiras de vidro.

- Lisbon, eu descobri uma coisa. É muito importante. Pode significar um recomeço. – Ele a segurou pelos dois braços – Não posso arriscar ficar com você. Preciso que confie em mim. É a chance pela qual eu aguardava pra recomeçar. Tenho certeza de que vai entender.

Ela adquiriu expressão de dúvida.

- O que… o que quer dizer, Jane?

- Por favor, confie em mim, ok?

- Ok… - ela disse, sem muita convicção.

Assim, Jane saiu da sala.

Lisbon notou que sobre o sofá havia um papel. Acho que fosse só um pedaço de lixo e ia jogar fora, mas se certificou de lê-lo antes de jogar.

Para sua surpresa, era o registro de compras em nome de Kristina Frey.

Só tinha um item: um teste de gravidez de farmácia.

A chance que ele aguardava para recomeçar.

No dia seguinte, Kristina ligou mais ou menos no mesmo horário. Lisbon estava completamente abatida, e a julgar pelos olhos inchados, havia chorado durante a noite. Não chegou a encontrar-se com Jane até a hora da ligação, então não deu tempo dele esboçar qualquer reação de pena com relação ao seu estado.

- _E então? Vão querer minha ajuda?_

_-_ O que espera receber em troca? – perguntou Cho.

_- Gostaria de um pouco de paz. É muito ruim ter que viver se escondendo._

- Se você se entregar, podemos garantir que não vá pra cadeia. – disse Lisbon.

- _Durante os primeiros quantos meses? – _perguntou, irônica. - _Vão querer minha ajuda ou não?_

Eles se entre olharam.

- Sim.

Foi Jane quem respondeu. Lisbon ficou completamente furiosa.

- _Jane, você está aí. Fico feliz._

_- _Anda, qual é a sua ajuda? – insistiu Cho.

- _Quem matou John Morris foi Richard Dent._

Só Van Pelt soube dizer de onde já tinham ouvido aquele nome.

- É o ator principal da peça. Ele faz a Fera.

- Por que ele mataria alguém com personagem menor que o seu? – perguntou Risgby.

- _John não entrou em detalhes. Mas posso dizer que obterão a resposta que precisam se falarem com o chefe de John sobre uma recusa. Palavras de Morris._

Kristina desligou o telefone. Jane ainda estava parado, com as mãos no queixo, pensando no que ouvira. Ele buscava qualquer tipo de relação entre uma coisa e outra. Até que se pronunciou.

- A renuncia de John à emissora. Temos que perguntar por que ele recusou o contrato.

- De repente acredita em fantasmas? – perguntou Lisbon.

Ele a encarou, como se perguntasse de onde saíra tanta maldade em sua voz.

- É um ótimo palpite, desculpe. Nós realmente esquecemos esse ponto.

Lisbon suspirou, aparentemente bastante irritada.

- Cho, ligue pro dono da companhia de teatro e pergunte sobre o porque de Morris recusar o contrato com a emissora. – pediu Lisbon, indo para sua sala. – Se Kristina está certa, e eu não estou dizendo que está, alguma relação com este caso ela tem.

Dali quinze minutos, Cho pediu licença e entrou em sua sala.

- Acho que conseguirmos achar o culpado. – disse Cho. – Kristina pode estar certa.

- Por quê?

- O dono da companhia disse que quando soube da proposta da emissora, ficou decidido a não deixar que Morris partisse, pois era seu melhor ator. De acordo com ele, decorava falas rápido, atuava bem, sabia improvisar. Grande parte do sucesso da peça era graças a John Morris. Então ele decidiu cobrir a proposta da emissora. Daria-lhe a personagem principal e, com isso, um salário duas vezes maior que o anterior.

- A personagem principal…

- Já mandamos trazerem Richard Dent para o interrogatório. Perder o emprego seria um ótimo motivo pra um louco matar o companheiro.

Lisbon não sabia o que pensar. Kristina tinha mesmo tido contato com o espírito de Morris? Por que ela arriscaria ser encontrada só para ajudar a CBI num caso? Se estiver realmente certa e Richard Dent for mesmo o assassino, Lisbon não sabia o que faria. Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, ainda não tinha a menor pista sobre onde Kristina poderia vir a estar naquele momento. Ela podia simplesmente ter ido à São Francisco, feito a compra e ido pro outro lado do país.

Com isso, Lisbon lembrou-se do teste de gravidez que fora comprado. Jane tinha ido pra cama com Kristina? Óbvio que sim, já que falou de recomeçar, se referindo àquele teste. Tinham confessado seus sentimentos um pro outro um dia antes de descobrir que Jane teria um filho com outra mulher. Não podia culpá-lo por ficar feliz com isso. Mas seu coração estava apertado com a possibilidade de perder Jane para sempre.

Enquanto isso, perto da máquina de café, o celular de Jane tocava. O número não aparecia no visor. "Chamada não identificada".

Ele sentiu um mal estar no estômago e atendeu.

- _Jane… Senti tanto sua falta._

-Kristina? Será que agora pode me dizer onde está?

- _Eu não devia ter voltado a ligar. Mas eu preciso te ver. Oh, Deus, como sou idiota. Mas eu não consigo mais ficar longe._

- Como podemos nos encontrar?

- _Não conte a ninguém, Jane, por favor. Se você vier sozinho, estarei no Edifício Marvin, em São Francisco, em uma semana, às duas e meia da tarde._

**Ai ai ai, Jane…**


	13. Roy

**REEEEEEEEED JOHN**

**FIGHT!**

**auhSASUhasuhAS ok, parei.**

**Eli, bichina gravid sim. É, tensidão.**

**Red Jane, com certeza você não é a única que pensa assim. E quanto a Lisbon não saber do estupro, se for ler de novo, vai ver que ela não ouviu quase nada do que a Kristina falou. UShasuh se vestir de Red John é uma boa. Bora fazer flash mob red John (y)**

**Tamara, posto hoje sim. Hahaha é, a Kristina tá provocando as fãs Jisbon, e essa é uma turminha perigosa USHAsuh**

Cap. XVII – Roy

Lá pelo meio da semana, Richard Dent havia recebido sua sentença: pena de morte.

Lisbon não falava com Jane. Ao menos não mais do que o estritamente necessário. Parecia evitá-lo a todo custo. Por isso ele sequer teve oportunidade de contar sobre o encontro com Kristina. De qualquer forma, ele estava disposto a manter isso em segredo. Tinha seus próprios planos.

E estava bastante contente com eles, a propósito. Animado, ele cantarolava pelos corredores. Para a equipe, o motivo era óbvio: Kristina. Não tinha como não ser. E Lisbon também tinha essa idéia da felicidade de Jane. Não compreendia, entretanto, como ele pretendia se encontrar com ela num futuro próximo. Não sabia do último contato dos dois, então pensava que a mulher ainda era foragida.

E ele parecia feliz demais para perceber que Lisbon estava furiosa. Raiva para esconder a tristeza humilhante que se apoderava dela.

Mais para o fim da semana, Jane começara a ficar cada vez mais ansioso com o encontro, que seria no sábado.

Na sexta, Lisbon decidiu, de uma vez por todas, perguntar o motivo de tanta felicidade.

"Um recomeço, Lisbon. Um recomeço. Tudo vai ficar mais fácil. Você não vai precisar arriscar seu emprego por mim."

E nem se dava ao trabalho de dizer que agora as coisas não dariam certo mais. Não pra ela. Que se exploda o emprego, não foi ela quem disse que se importava mais com ele?

Mas a pior parte da semana foi quando Lisbon o ouviu conversando com Kristina.

Primeiro veio o choque, e aquela contração no estômago. Depois ela pensou em ir até ele e dizer que ia rastrear a chamada. Mas quando percebeu do que estavam falando, não foi capaz de ter uma mínima reação.

- Kristina, eu quero esse filho. Eu tenho direito. Esse seu filho é a minha chance de pôr um fim ao meu sofrimento. Eu quero te apoiar, vou te proteger. Ele tem direito de ficar com a mãe, claro. Farei o possível para que tudo fique bem.

Lisbon chorou naquela hora e chorou mais durante a noite. Noite a qual não dormiu.

Ele sequer se dava ao trabalho de falar com ela.

No sábado, Jane sumiu. Lisbon tentou não dar importância a tal fato. Ele sequer viera trabalhar. Mas isso não era muito anormal. Não era a primeira vez. Ele costumava só aparecer nos sábados em que havia casos abertos, e o de Morris já estava fechado.

Então, no fim, só ela tinha algo pra fazer.

Ficar sentada em frente seu computador, digitando os dados do processo.

Ela reviu cada pista que haviam seguido, cada detalhe do caso. Anotou passo a passo no formulário.

Então ela leu, quase no começo, o depoimento da mãe de John Morris. Ela dizia que era segredo que o filho seria contratado pela emissora.

Era segredo que seria contratado, e provavelmente muito mais segredo que, na verdade, tinha recusado. Só quem sabia disso era o pai de Morris, o dono da companhia de teatro e o próprio John. Não Richard Dent.

Lisbon fechou todos os arquivos e saiu correndo de seu escritório. Não disse a ninguém onde ia, simplesmente correu.

Subiu no carro e dirigiu à velocidade que Jane dirigiria.

Foi direto à prisão municipal, onde Dent estava.

Mostrou seu distintivo e pediu para ver o preso. Os guardas a levaram à cela particular onde ele aguardava a pena de morte.

Ela ficou de frente para ele, que estava deitado na cama, abatido.

- Senhor Dent?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

- Meu nome é Teresa Lisbon, sou do CBI.

- A equipe responsável por me colocar aqui? Muito prazer.

- Você matou um homem. Você se colocou aí.

- Diga logo o que quer.

- Quero saber quem te falou que John Morris ia recusar o emprego na emissora em troca do seu papel.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Se for comprovado que você foi levado a cometer o crime, talvez eu possa recorrer da sua pena de morte.

Ele se levantou de imediato e olhou diretamente para Lisbon.

- Roy! – ele bradou – O nome dele é Roy!

- Roy…? Do que?

- Roy Tagliaferro!

Em outras palavras, Red John.

Lisbon, como policial, não devia, mas usava o telefone enquanto dirigia. Ligava insistentemente para Jane. Tocava, mas ninguém atendia. Na quinta tentativa, o xingou e desistiu. Decidiu ir procurá-lo em sua casa.

No caminho, ainda ligou para Joe Morris, o pai do morto, que já havia sido liberado pela polícia.

- Senhor, eu gostaria de saber como tinha tanta certeza de que o senhor Tyler tinha matado seu filho.

- _Um homem tinha me ligado, na época. Disse que meu filho estava morto e que o assassino era Tyler._

_-_ Disse o nome?

- _Precisei insistir, mas disse. Roy Tagliaferro._

Na sua cabeça não restava dúvidas do envolvimento de Kristina com Red John. Tudo era muito óbvio: ela usaria do filho que esperava de Jane para atraí-lo. Quem sabe, nesse momento, o consultor já não estivesse indo atrás dela.

Mas ela rezou para que ele tivesse usado de sua inteligência para perceber a armadilha. Desejou encontrá-lo em sua casa. Bem, e perguntando o por que da visita num sábado. Ainda que estivesse brincando com seus sentimentos, ainda que não tivesse tido coragem suficiente pra dizer que ia ter um filho com Kristina.

Ela parou em frente à casa de Jane. Tocou a campainha três vezes, cada vez mais apreensiva.

Que se exploda as regras, aquilo era uma emergência.

Lisbon chutou a porta com a arma em punho. A casa estava completamente apagada. De certo, Jane não estava ali.

Ela acendeu as luzes e procurou qualquer indício de seqüestro. Porém nada encontrou.

Tentou ligar para o celular dele de sua própria casa, pra ver se, pelo menos achando estranho o número, atendia, mas não houve resposta.

O único meio de comunicar-se com Jane que Kristina dispunha era o telefone. Então não custava nada olhar a caixa postal do consultor.

A luz vermelha acesa sobre a mesma indicava que havia mensagens. Ela apertou um dos botões e aguardou.

"S_enhor Patrick Jane, sua encomenda será entregue na quarta feira, como combinado. Obrigada pela preferência."_

Ela ficou um tanto quanto frustrada, mas continuou ouvindo.

"_Jane, é a Kristina." _Lisbon congelou _" Liguei pra marcar o local e o horário para nos encontrarmos. Edifício Luther, em São Francisco, às três da tarde. Décimo andar, apartamento 1025"._

Lisbon olhou no relógio. Era uma da tarde. Precisava correr se quisesse chegar no tal prédio antes que Jane. Era a única forma de salvá-lo.

Aliás, pela mente de Lisbon também correu a idéia de Kristina ser simplesmente inocente e, às três horas, ela o esperar por uma tarde de sexo.

Nas duas hipóteses Lisbon estava disposta a correr para salvá-lo.

No caminho, discou para o número de Jane outras tantas vezes, mas ele parecia simplesmente ignorar o toque.

Na décima tentativa, ela começou a chorar, pois admitira a possibilidade dele já ter encontrado Red John.

**A parte do "Nas duas hipóteses Lisbon estava disposta a correr para salvá-lo" foi uma piadinha marota UhasushaushASUH.**

**Ok, agora o negócio esquenta e só para no fim : )**


	14. True Story

**Mal deu pra ir na lan house esse fim de semana D:**

**Red Jane, nesse capítulo você vai entender por que a luz piscava : )**

**Ah, e já que mencionei esse simbolozinho, eu não tinha reparado que você usava xD sou viciada em emoticons e acabo sempre terminando as frases com um : D**

**Ana Lopes, com certeza, boa coisa não sai dos dois.**

**Eli, espero que goste do final que planejei pra ela.**

**Cap. 14 – True story**

Jane estava realmente ignorando as chamadas. Não sem uma parcela de culpa. Quase atendera quando viu que Lisbon agora ligava de sua casa, mas ignorou novamente. Não queria que ela se preocupasse a toa, ainda que desconfiasse que ela se preocuparia de qualquer forma.

À uma da tarde, Jane já estava a caminho do edifício Marvin, pois, para ele, no celular, ela marcara às duas e meia da tarde. E sequer tinha visto a mensagem na caixa postal antes de sair. Até porque, antes de sair, ela não estava lá.

Nem o menor sentimento de medo se passava pelo consultor. Ele não tinha a menor suspeita de que aquilo poderia vir a ser uma armadilha. Ele estava simplesmente contente. Nada parecia poder dar errado agora. Tudo seria finalmente resolvido graças ao filho que Kristina esperava.

Ele desceu no estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio. Era um hotel. Encaminhou-se para a recepção e disse que Kristina Frey o esperava no quinto andar, número 506.

A mulher sorriu satisfeita em lhe dar as chaves. Indicou o elevador e desejou uma boa tarde.

Jane bateu na porta. Em seguida, usou as chaves para abrir. Enfiou a cabeça lá dentro e se deparou com Kristina, sobre a cama, chorando.

- Jane! Você chegou! Mal posso acreditar! – ela correu e o abraçou – Tem que me ajudar, Jane!

Ele trancou a porta atrás de si. Afastou Kristina, segurando-a pelos ombros. Estava um tanto quanto confuso sobre o que se passava.

- Quem está te perseguindo?

Ele foi direto ao ponto. Suas habilidades lhe permitiam reconhecer o motivo do pânico e a apreensão que havia no olhar da loira.

- Red John. Ele vai me matar, Deus, ele vai me matar quando descobrir o que fiz!

- Red John? Por que ele…?

- Sente-se, Jane. Vou lhe contar a história.

Seu telefone tocou mais uma vez. No visor, o nome de Lisbon. Fez questão de ignorar a chamada.

Em seguida se sentou. Estava irritado. Não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava se surpreender com uma situação.

- Eu estava ajudando Red John. Ele me prometeu tantas coisas e eu… Jane, sei que agora quer me matar, mas escute.

Os dentes do consultor estavam cerrados. Seus punhos fortemente fechados. Se Kristina fosse um homem, teria espancado-a naquele exato momento.

O restante da história, entretanto, fez seu estômago congelar.

- Red John decidiu que queria te provocar. Foi quanto percebi que ele só precisava de mim pra te atrair. Que foi o que eu fiz o tempo todo. Quando fugi, naquele dia, ele ficou furioso. Me manteve trancada numa casa, até que eu servisse aos seus propósitos mais uma vez. Então armou toda a história do teatro, para matar Lisbon. Sim, essa era sua única intenção. Aquele assassino de aluguel contratado pra mentir devia ter matado Lisbon quando ela se fingiu de contratante, mas parece que ele era um incompetente e foi eletrocutado antes. – Ela percebeu que Jane estava completamente branco com essa afirmação. Talvez por perceber que a vida de Lisbon esteve por um fio, por sua causa - Mais ou menos nessa época, eu comecei a desconfiar que estava grávida. Como ele havia me liberado para falar com a CBI, aproveitei e fugi pra uma farmácia. Comprei o teste e voltei. Deu positivo. Ele descobriu, viu a caixa do teste. Eu disse que o filho era seu, sem sombra de dúvidas. Red John ficou completamente furioso. Decidiu que ia te matar. Me fez marcar um encontro com você. Me fez te ligar, na frente dele.

- Então ele sabe que estamos aqui. Onde ele está?

- Não. – ela negou, chorando bastante – Eu o enganei. Falei com você em segredo, e marquei de nos encontrarmos aqui. Depois te liguei, hoje, na sua casa, quando sabia que não estaria, e deixei recado na caixa postal, fingindo estar falando com você. Marquei em outro lugar aleatório. Ele deve estar lá nesse momento. Mas quando descobrir, vai vir atrás de mim, ele vai me matar, Jane…

Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer por um momento. Primeiro, pensou em deixá-la ali e ir matar Red John. Depois, pensou que talvez ele escapasse e matasse Kristina, levando o filho junto. E isso não podia permitir.

Mas então um pensamento muito mais sinistro lhe ocorreu.

- Você disse que deixou mensagem na minha caixa postal?

- Sim…

- Indicando onde Red John está?

- Sim.

Lisbon havia passado em sua casa. Lisbon havia usado seu telefone.

Lisbon corria perigo.

Era três horas em ponto e Lisbon estava parada em frente o edifício Luther. Era gigantesco. Devia ter, pelo menos, sessenta andares.

Olhava ao redor, mas não tinha sinal nem do carro de Jane, nem do próprio, ou mesmo de Kristina.

Quando deu três e cinco, ela se certificou de que o relógio do carro não estava adiantado. Olhou uma última vez para a rua toda e desceu.

Ia subir no apartamento, de qualquer forma.

Foi até a recepção e mostrou seu distintivo.

- Preciso subir no quarto 1025. É um urgente.

Um dos recepcionistas olhou para o outro e pareceu procurar alguma coisa na parte do balcão que Lisbon não conseguia enxergar. Em seguida, fez que não para ela.

- Sinto muito, tenho ordens de não deixar que ninguém suba.

- Você não entendeu? É policia. CBI, delegacia de homicídios, Escritório de investigação da Califórnia. – ela disse, pausadamente – Eu _vou _subir. Só preciso das chaves.

- Sinto muito. Se dissesse qualquer outro quarto, eu te liberaria numa boa.

- Escuta aqui. – ela havia segurado-o pelo colarinho, puxando-o quase sobre o balcão todo – Posso fazer da sua vida um inferno. Posso te colocar na prisão por muita pouca coisa. Principalmente por, obviamente, aceitar suborno do cliente do quarto 1025 para que não permitisse que a polícia averiguasse um crime. – largou, de repente, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Ele se levantou, olhou para os lados, envergonhado, e entregou as chaves a ela. Aparentemente, a propina não valia o tempo na prisão.

Lisbon subiu pelo elevador. Lá dentro, sacou a arma e a segurava firmemente. Estava preparada para encontrar Kristina, nem que esta estivesse com uma Colt Commando apontada para a porta.

Mas Lisbon estaria preparada para encontrar Red John?

Aliás, estaria Red John preparado para encontrar Lisbon?

Nenhum dos dois desconfiava do encontro.

Encontro, aliás, que tendia a ficar mais tenso, pois Jane e Kristina estavam a caminho do local naquele mesmo minuto.

**O próximo capítulo é o mais importante –dik : D**


	15. O quarto 1025

**Respostas rápidas assim, não dá pra não atender aos pedidos. Dois capítulos só no sábado!**

**Espero que este capítulo não tenha ficado muito confuso. Os pontos de vista vão alternando. Na maioria das vezes as coisas acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Em outras, me permiti inverter as ordens. Acho que no fim fica tudo claro.**

**Cap. 15 – Quarto 1025**

Lisbon destrancou a porta devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Ficou segurando a maçaneta o tempo todo, pra não ser surpreendida se puxassem a porta de repente.

Estava tudo escuro lá dentro.

Acendeu a luz, apontando para o interior do quarto. Ninguém.

Virou-se.

E deu de cara com a figura da máscara demoníaca de Red John.

Sua arma voou de sua mão, e ela não viu onde foi parar.

E era tudo do que se lembrava, pois desmaiara com o golpe repentino em sua cabeça.

...

Jane nunca dirigira tão rápido em sua vida. Uma viatura da policia já o perseguia há alguns quarteirões, mas ele ignorava, e continuava seu caminho cheio de curvas e faróis fechados. Kristina já estava sentindo forte enjôo, graças às freadas repentinas e as quase quatro mortes por batida, que Jane evitara no último minuto.

...

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado. Talvez minutos, talvez horas. Quando acordou, estava amarrada na cama daquele quarto de hotel. Sua blusa havia sido arrancada.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu a figura animalesca de Red John, pegando alguma coisa numa maleta.

Quis gritar, mas havia sido amordaçada. Pôs-se a chorar, pois imaginou que Jane já estivesse morto. Não quis mais lutar pra sair dali. Não quis mais viver. E Red John se encarregaria disso.

Foi quando o telefone do quarto tocou.

...

Jane parou na frente do prédio que ela indicara e ordenou que Kristina ficasse no carro, pois podia ser perigoso.

Desceu e correu até a recepção.

- Preciso ir até o quarto 1025.

- Seu nome.

- Patrick Jane.

- Pode subir.

Assim que o consultor correu até o elevador, o balconista ao lado daquele que o atendeu discou no ramal do quarto.

- Patrick Jane está subindo.

- _Ótimo. Pare o elevador._

...

- Ótimo. Pare o elevador.

Foi a única coisa que Red John disse antes de desligar. Não fez o menor sentido para Lisbon. Aliás, nem sua vida fazia algum sentido agora. Principalmente a poucos minutos de acabar.

Red John tirou de sua maleta uma faca. Subiu na cama e colocou-se sobre Lisbon. Passou a lâmina da faca em sua face. Ela tremia. Havia completo pânico em seus olhos.

...

Jane começou a esmurrar, chutar e praguejar contra o elevador, quando o mesmo parou entre o quinto e o sexto andar. Tentou abrir a porta manualmente, sem sucesso. Pensou em ligar para o celular de Lisbon, mas lembrou que deixara o seu no carro. Jogou-se contra as paredes do elevador, completamente ensandecido, irritado consigo mesmo.

Então o serviço de emergência entrou em contato. Avisara que demoraria aproximadamente dez minutos pra colocar o elevador de volta em funcionamento.

Jane sabia que Lisbon não tinha dez minutos, se Red John resolvesse matá-la.

...

O primeiro golpe foi dado. Lisbon soltou um ruído parecido com um grito horrorizado de dor. Red John havia perfurado seu abdômen.

Retirou a faca. E a fincou novamente, do outro lado. Outro grito, mais choro.

Um terceiro corte, abaixo, e ele a rasgou de uma ponta a outra, acompanhando os ruídos agonizantes de Lisbon.

O sorriso, o smile, escrito com o sangue ainda quente da agente, em seu próprio corpo. Para que Jane, mais do que não esquecesse, lembrasse constantemente.

...

Após os dez minutos, o elevador voltou a funcionar. Parou no décimo andar, finalmente, e ele correu até o quarto 1025.

Uma arma estava no chão. Era a arma de Lisbon. Sentiu seu estômago gelar. Pegou-a e abriu a porta.

Red John estava sentado, de frente para ele. Não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar.

...

Red John saiu de cima de Lisbon. Foi até uma gaveta e pegou uma máscara idêntica a sua, e uma seringa. Vestiu a mulher com a máscara e lhe aplicou a injeção.

Era um tipo de anestesia. Ela deixou de sentir todos os membros, e também perdeu o controle sobre eles. Não conseguia sequer falar. Isso em uma questão de minutos.

Red John então a pegou no colo e a colocou de frente para a porta, sentada numa cadeira.

Ela não sabia o que aconteceria. Só sabia que a sensação de estar tetraplégica era horrível, apesar das dores da facada terem desaparecido.

Foi aí que teve sua maior surpresa: Red John saiu do quarto, simplesmente. Lá fora, o viu tirar a máscara, de costas para ela, que não conseguiu ver seu rosto. Ele fechou a porta, trancou e seus passos foram ouvidos até que estivessem distantes demais.

Estava completamente sozinha e sangrando até a morte, sem conseguir sequer gritar.

Então a porta se abriu. Era Jane. E atirou nela.

**Que dó.**

**Por que nas minhas fics a Lisbon sempre se ferra?**

**Ah, em Red John's Case quem se ferrou foi o Jane.**

**Ok, to perdoada.**

**-n**

**Deu pra entender tudo direitinho? Os dois últimos pedaços são os mais confusos, né?**

**Sorry x-x**


	16. Seis eixos

**É um capítulo MUITO curto mesmo. Digamos que é um bônus. O próximo é maiorzinho, prometo.**

**Ah, pra quem quer saber quanto falta pra terminar, tirando esse, tem mais três capítulos. As coisas tendem a ficar mais Jisbon depois desse.**

**Acho que vocês vão gostar de saber como a Kristina acaba.**

**Cap. 16 – Seis eixos.**

Jane largou a arma e, calmamente, foi até o corpo que caíra, completamente inerte. Arrancou a máscara.

E seu coração foi perfurado por um milhão de agulhas de gelo.

Era Lisbon. Uma armadilha de Red John, para que a matasse.

Ela não se mexia, não reagia a nada. Em seu abdômen, muito sangue, como se tivesse sido esfaqueada.

Jane se pôs a chorar. Abraçou-a desesperadamente, como se pudesse prender sua vida em seu corpo se a segurasse forte.

Olhou em seus olhos. E percebeu que se mexiam. Ela chorava. Estava viva, mas não tinha reação nenhuma em seu corpo. Pensou na possibilidade dela estar tetraplégica. Buscou o celular dela no bolso de sua calça e ligou para a ambulância.

O tiro havia acertado seu ombro. Ele deu graças por não ter a habilidade que ela tinha com uma arma na mão, caso contrário teria explodido seus miolos.

Após aproximadamente dez minutos, paramédicos chegaram. Eles também não entenderam por que ela não reagia, apesar de ter pulsação, mesmo que extremamente fraca.

Imobilizaram-na e a prenderam numa maca. Jane os acompanhou até lá em baixo, com as pernas bambas, o coração batendo sem ritmo, os olhos inundados de lágrimas de forma que mal conseguia enxergar. Mas a olhava nos olhos. A única forma de saber o que estava sentindo. E podia ver dor. Podia ver tristeza. No olhar de Lisbon cabia o brilho da mais profunda rendição. E lá no fundo, quase inexistente e se apagando a cada passo que os paramédicos davam, havia o alívio e a felicidade por Jane estar vivo e bem.

Em determinado momento, passando pelo hall de entrada do hotel, ela soltou uma última lágrima, antes de fechar os olhos lentamente. Rendeu-se à escuridão que queria tanto abraçá-la, pouco antes de entrar na ambulância. Os paramédicos começaram a tentar reanimá-la com desfibriladores e a única coisa que impedia seu corpo de arquear dolorosamente com os choques era a placa de imobilização. Se não existissem, sua cabeça agora penderia para os lados, sem controle próprio, mole e inerte.

Fecharam a porta do veículo. Jane ficou para fora, com as mãos na cabeça e coração na boca. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente. Sentia a circulação dos membros interromperem com o choque de pânico. Era sua culpa, sua tão grande culpa. Disparara uma arma contra Lisbon. Permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse. Se ela morrer, talvez já não haja incentivo algum para que ele mesmo continue vivendo. Soube resistir e continuar em frente quando sua mulher e filha foram mortas. Mas dessa vez não sabia se conseguiria.

Olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar, para buscar seu carro e ir até o hospital, seguindo a ambulância.

Viu que havia alguém além de Kristina lá dentro.

Alguém que pareceu mexer em alguma coisa nos pedais.

O que essa pessoa havia feito foi colocar uma trava no acelerador.

O Citroën de Jane, com isso, começou a se movimentar. A pessoa saiu do carro em movimento e correu, sumindo na multidão que havia se formado ao redor do prédio, graças às viaturas e ambulâncias.

O carro, em altíssima velocidade, passou por Jane, e só foi parar no segundo cruzamento, em que o farol estava vermelho. Ele pôde ver Kristina batendo no vidro traseiro, gritando por ajuda. Mas era tarde demais. Um caminhão de seis eixos cruzou a pista, por cima do carro.

Não sobrara nada. Nem Kristina, nem Citroën, nem o filho que ela esperava.

**Como eu disse, micro capítulo.**

**Mas pelo menos eu esmigalhei a Kristina.**

**Sem nenhum remorço, dik.**

**Mas pensei na cena da Lisbon entrando numa ambulância sendo reanimada e chorei –q**


	17. FBI

**People, graças a uma prova na auto escola, voltei pra casa na quarta, direto pro PC atualizar.**

**Enfim, nos aproximamos de um final. Só mais dois.**

**E já tenho uma fic engatilhada. Mas não sei se devo escrevê-la. A história começa a partir do ponto em que Jane e Lisbon já estão casados. E tende a ser bem dramática e tensa.**

**Anyway, seria uma história sem a aproximação dos dois que todas nós gostamos, será que seria bem vinda?**

**Well, tanks por todos os comentários, e here we go. **

**Cap. 17 - FBI**

Na segunda-feira, dois dias depois, Lisbon ainda estava na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo.

Graças a Deus, disseram os médicos.

Ela devia estar no necrotério.

Fica difícil ser otimista quando os médicos dizem que ela teve sorte de não morrer durante a noite. Ou ainda quando entrava na ambulância.

Na CBI, reinava o completo silêncio. Ninguém falava absolutamente nada. Mesmo os agentes de outras repartições. Havia uma densa névoa de luto pairando naquele escritório.

Risgby batia uma pequena bola anti-estresse no chão, seguidas vezes, olhando para o nada. Cho estava sentado, lendo um livro numa mesa. Van Pelt estava no computador, fazendo os trabalhos de rotina, sem muito interesse. E Jane estava deitado em seu sofá, olhando para o teto, sem piscar.

Isso já fazia cerca de duas horas.

Os médicos disseram que eles não deviam ficar no hospital. Que ligariam assim que tivessem qualquer notícia. Eles aceitaram, a contra gosto, e voltaram para a CBI.

Mas era muito pior ficar ali.

Às três da tarde, aproximadamente, Hightower apareceu na sala. Pediu para Jane falar com ela, em seu escritório.

Ele sabia que não era boa coisa. Não tinha como ser.

- Jane, eu quero ouvir a história toda, agora, da sua boca. – ela disse, assim que ele fechou a porta. – E não simplesmente o que aconteceu e todos sabem.

- O que você acha que estou escondendo?

- Eu quero saber por que houve atualização do caso antes do previsto, no programa de investigação da CBI.

Ele arqueou os lábios e deu de ombros.

- Por acaso, no mesmo dia em que a Lisbon ficou aqui até mais tarde. – ela insistiu. – E eu liguei na sua casa e ninguém atendeu.

- Dormi mais cedo naquele dia.

- Jane, não tinha ninguém na CBI naquela noite, além de Lisbon e vigias noturnos. E eu estou fortemente inclinada a acreditar que você a incitou a fazer aquelas pesquisas. Ela não iria atrás do caso de Kristina por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tem razão, você me pegou. Pedi pra Lisbon investigar o caso. Ela é inocente nisso. A culpa é inteiramente minha.

- A culpa é sua, Jane, mas isso não salva Lisbon. O fato de ela ter cedido também é errado. Ela deveria tomar conta de você, e não se envolver nas suas tramóias.

- Eu a chantageei. – ele inventou – Disse que me demitiria se não fizesse isso.

- Uma grande atitude da sua parte, estar se incriminando para tentar defendê-la, Jane. – admirou-se Hightower – É uma pena, entretanto, que nós tenhamos fitas de segurança, e eu tenha as assistido. Não tem som, é claro. E posso dizer que estou bastante curiosa pra saber o que fez Lisbon chorar tanto antes que você a beijasse.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Agora tinha completa dimensão da besteira que tinha feito.

- Nós não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

- Não? E o que o fez pensar que seria legal fazê-la mentir pra mim, dizendo que ficaria num hotel em Los Angeles, para ir pra sua casa em Malibu? E sim, Jane, eu sei disso. Depois dessa história toda, chequei as últimas ligações da CBI, e vi que, quando Lisbon ligou pra falar do assassino de aluguel, falava de uma residência particular em Malibu.

- Acredite em mim. Nós não temos absolutamente nenhum relacionamento. Nós gostamos muito um do outro, mas ela não tem coragem de começar algo sério. Não comigo. Ela não queria mentir pra você.

- Mas mentiu.

- Não aconteceu nada em Malibu. Ela queria passar as férias lá, e eu só quis ajudar. Ela mentiu pra você justamente pra que não achasse que tínhamos um relacionamento.

- Jane, já ficou perfeitamente claro que não posso confiar na Lisbon quando você está por perto. Ela é uma ótima agente, é muito difícil achar mulheres assim, que não precisam usar de seu corpo pra chegar onde ela está. Acredite, é muito mais complicado do que parece ser mulher na polícia. Mas ela simplesmente perde a linha quando você está aqui. Investigou um caso sem autorização, mentiu pra mim, e tudo porque você mandou. E agora ela está onde está. Vê aonde isso chegou?

- Não precisa fazer eu me sentir ainda mais culpado. Eu tenho consciência de que tudo isso é culpa minha.

- O que quero dizer, Jane, é que se Lisbon se recuperar… _Quando_ ela se recuperar – apressou-se em corrigir-se – vou transferi-la.

Jane adquiriu expressão de desespero.

- Transferi-la? Por quê? Se fui eu quem causou tudo isso, por que vai tirar _ela_ daqui?

- Porque nós podemos achar outra pessoa que a substituiria muito bem, mas não acharíamos outro mentalista disposto a trabalhar na polícia em lugar nenhum. Não posso dizer que isso será uma punição pra ela. Falei com algumas pessoas e consegui colocá-la no FBI.

- Pra Washington! Vai mandá-la pro outro lado do país?

- É uma promoção, na verdade.

- É uma forma de tirá-la daqui.

- Acho que minha decisão foi bastante razoável. Já que foi você quem a desvirtuou, tirá-la de perto será bom. E como, tecnicamente, ela não teve culpa, uma promoção lhe cairia bem. Ela pulou muitos degraus assim, Jane. Isso será bom pra ela. O próximo cargo que ela pegaria seria o meu, depois da minha aposentadoria, o que poderia demorar muito. Não tente impedir essa decisão. Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz. Então não adianta ameaçar se demitir ou coisa parecida. Isso seria de extremo egoísmo da sua parte.

Ele baixou a cabeça.

Ela estava certa. FBI. De certa forma estava orgulhoso.

Mas a dor de saber que ela viveria a mais de dois mil quilômetros era horrível.

- E… se quer saber, – continuou Hightower – a sede do FBI fica em Washington. Mas existem mais de cinqüenta escritórios espalhados pelo país. Inclusive aqui em Sacramento.

- Então ela vai ficar aqui?

- Não posso afirmar nada, senhor Jane. Vai depender deles aceitarem o pedido dela, _se_ o fizer. A partir do momento que estiver no FBI, perco minha autoridade sobre ela.

Jane suspirou, resignado. Fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Acredita quando digo que não houve nada, não é?

- Acredito. Ela não teria jogado o emprego fora assim tão fácil. Mas seria uma questão de tempo. Aliás, não é erro dela. Está certa em procurar se dar uma chance e não ficar o tempo todo indo de um assassinato a outro.

- Alguma relação com você mesma?

- Acho que terminamos a conversa, Patrick Jane.

**Hightower quer pegar o Jane, to falando -n**


	18. Explicações

**Penúltimo capítulo de Kristina Frey's Case.**

**E aí, como se sentem tendo lido até aqui? Eu me sinto legal em ter escrito. A única coisa tensa é que acho a Red John's Case muito melhor que essa, mas esta teve muito mais retorno. Estranho, não? Acho que gosto muito de histórias violentas.**

**Anyway, vamos parar de besteira.**

**Quanto à nova fic que estou planejando, depois de casados pode acontecer muita coisa. Também estou pensando em um milhão de possibilidades. Ainda não comecei a escrever, mas escrevo muito rápido, acreditem. A RedOut, pra quem não leu, tem 9 capítulos, 32 páginas, e eu escrevi em dois dias de pura inspiração. Ah, e sobre eles não poderem trabalhar juntos casados, se não me engano, tem outra série em que isso aconteceu. Quer dizer, havia a mesma política de relacionamentos onde os personagens dessa série trabalhavam e só não podia relacionamentos entre parceiros de trabalho, mas se eles casassem, era outra história. De qualquer forma, não é isso que pretendo fazer.**

**Fiquem com um dos capítulos mais água com açúcar da fic:**

**Cap. 18 – ****Explicações**

Lisbon acordou na quarta-feira.

Jane estava ao seu lado, de pé, com as mãos no bolso. Ela tinha um grande curativo na cabeça, outro no abdômen e mais um no ombro. Sentiu que se respirasse, poderia começar a vazar sangue. Tudo doía. Seu corpo parecia não se mexer há um milhão de anos.

- Jane… o que aconteceu?

- Você sobreviveu. – um leve sorriso – Sobreviveu a um forte choque no crânio, um tiro e esfaqueamento. Tudo no mesmo dia. Os médicos disseram que uma plástica tiraria as cicatrizes da sua barriga. – ele baixou a cabeça – O tiro, aliás…

- Tudo bem. Não sabia que era eu.

- Eu podia ter te matado. E quando penso nisso, me sinto… como se não valesse o ar que respirasse.

- O que houve? Depois que perdi a consciência.

Ele suspirou.

- Red John fez meu carro partir desgovernado pela rua, com Kristina dentro. Um caminhão passou por cima.

Ela se dividiu entre o choque e a tristeza.

- Sinto muito… Jane…

- Não se preocupe. Dá pra comprar outro.

- Me refiro à Kristina.

- Ah… Kristina trabalhava pro Red John e veio pedir ajuda quando percebeu que ele não era tão legal quanto parecia. Não posso dizer que fiquei muito triste por sua morte.

- Mas ela… ela estava grávida, não?

- Então você sabia. – ele sorriu, satisfeito – Eu não sabia se devia te contar, mas enfim você descobriu por conta própria.

- Isso não devia te deixar triste?

- Vou achar outros meios de capturá-lo.

Ela ficou confusa. Desconfiou ser devido às altas doses de morfina que haviam lhe dado.

- Como assim?

- O filho de Kristina era minha chance de pegar Red John, claro.

- Ainda não entendi… por que… porque seu filho lhe ajudaria a pegar Red John?

- Meu filho? – ele riu, e sua face se cobriu de regozijo com aquela frase – Então era por isso que estava tão irritada a semana toda? Eu achei que fosse porque eu estava incrivelmente insuportável saltitando de um lado pro outro. Não, Lisbon, o filho que ela esperava não era meu. Era de Red John. Eu nunca cheguei a me deitar com Kristina. O filho dela significava um recomeço, porque através do sangue dele, poderíamos identificar Red John, e assim poderíamos pegá-lo. Com isso, eu sairia da CBI e poderíamos ficar juntos. Por isso não quis que assumíssemos o risco de começarmos um relacionamento já. Eu via a prisão de Red John como um futuro próximo, graças ao filho que Kristina esperava.

Lisbon corou. Sentiu-se extremamente idiota.

- Outra coisa. – ele continuou – Você viu minha caixa postal, deve ter visto algo relacionado a uma encomenda.

Ela precisou forçar a memória para lembrar, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ele então foi até a porta do quarto e a abriu.

Van Pelt estava parada, do lado de fora, segurando um lindo filhote de Labrador. Jane o pegou no colo e agradeceu à ruiva, que os deixou a sós.

Os olhos de Lisbon marejaram. Esticou os braços para pegar o cachorro, porém Jane não deixou.

- Já foi difícil deixarem trazê-lo pro quarto. Não posso te deixar carregá-lo enquanto tiver cinqüenta pontos espalhados pelo corpo. – ele acarinhou a cabeça do pequeno, que o lambeu em retribuição. – Eu queria te dar, achei que ia gostar.

O rosto dela brilhava de felicidade em ver o animal.

- Mas não precisa aceitar. A menos que não ligue de arriscar que descubram sobre minhas segundas intenções em dar o pequeno Bob.

- Segundas intenções?

- É. Me deixar entrar na sua casa mais vezes. Aceitar sair comigo.

- É isso que tenho que fazer pra ficar com essa criaturinha bagunceira e que com certeza vai me dar problemas? Simplesmente aceitar ser dona do Bob?

Até ele riu com a brincadeira.

- Bob é um nome provisório. Ele ainda não atende por nada. Já tentei.

- E Patrick?

O labrador virou, sonolento, a cabeça na direção de Lisbon.

- Olha só, ele reagiu. Você gosta de Patrick?

O filhote deu um curto latido, bem fino.

- Patrick, o cachorro! – ela riu sozinha, nos limites de sua condição.

- Muito engraçado. – ele disse.

Jane se aproximou dela, com o cãozinho no colo. Sentou-se na cadeira que havia do lado e apoiou a cabeça na cama, olhando diretamente para ela.

- Preciso ser honesto com você.

- De novo? Vou ficar brava mais uma vez?

- É provável.

- Então deixa pra depois.

**Será que ele vai ter coragem de falar da transferência dela?**

**Lisbon mulher maravilha meys, a mulé é de aço.**

**(Brincadeira, sou eu que adora ver ela sofrer, mas não quer ver ela morrer)**


	19. How it ends

**Não sou muito fã desse final, mas achei que a história se alongaria demais se tentasse melhorá-lo. De qualquer forma, agradeço a todas que comentaram e à quem adicionou a história aos favoritos, e até me adicionou como autora aos favoritos.**

**Aproveitando pro merchan, eu escrevo um livro e atualmente ele está com a editora, lendo pra avaliar. Tem um blog, o endereço é esse http:/ thevampireempire .wordpress . com/ (só tirar os espaços).**

**Cap. –****19 – How it ends**

Na segunda-feira, Lisbon apareceu na CBI. Já não tinha o curativo na cabeça, mas o corpo estava dolorido e ainda não tirara os pontos, nem do tiro, nem dos cortes. Hightower aconselhara a ficar em casa por, pelo menos, duas semanas. Mas, apesar de ter a companhia do filhote de Labrador, ficar em casa era difícil para ela.

Então passou pela agência, mais a nível de saudades, pois não ia voltar a trabalhar por enquanto.

Jane passara a semana toda indo a sua casa após sair da CBI. Eles ainda não tinham trocado mais promessas ou beijos. Ou mesmo toques mais ousados. Jane estava preocupado com o fato de não ter certeza que poderiam começar um namoro, mesmo que Lisbon fosse sair da CBI. Se fosse para Washington, teriam de terminar. Ele não tinha contado para ela. Quis esperar que se recuperasse.

Ela aparecera na CBI de surpresa, e Jane sabia que Hightower conversaria sobre a transferência assim que a visse. Então, quando a viu entrando no escritório, sorridente, tratou de correr falar com ela.

- Lisbon, lembra que eu disse que precisava te contar uma coisa?

- Lembro também ter dito que eu ficaria brava.

- Sim, mas é importante.

Naquele momento Hightower saiu de sua sala.

- Lisbon? Que bom que está aqui. Preciso falar com você.

Lisbon olhou para Jane.

- O que você aprontou, Jane?

Ele fez cara de criança arteira e deu de ombros.

- Parece que vai ser ela a falar com você, afinal.

- Sobre o que é?

- Se quer uma dica… não minta. Sério.

Ela olhou para ele de canto e saiu, indo direto para a sala de Hightower.

- Sente-se, por favor. – pediu a mulher, ela mesma dando a volta em sua mesa para sentar-se.

Lisbon obedeceu, completamente insegura.

- Como está? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso e as mãos juntas, sobre a mesa.

- Bem. Recuperada. Pronta pra voltar pra CBI.

- Que bom. Fico feliz em saber. Já tirou os pontos?

- Não, ainda não. Mas já marquei a plástica pra tirar a cicatriz. Às vezes assusto sozinha quando me olho no espelho. O único problema é que vou ter de esperar acabar de cicatrizar pra operar.

- Entendo. – ela baixou os olhos por breves segundos, como se pensasse no que ia dizer. – Fico feliz. Mas entenda que preciso conversar com você sobre sua estadia aqui na CBI.

Lisbon gelou. No fundo, ela sabia do que aquela conversa se tratava.

- Sim, senhora.

- Bem, primeiro de tudo, quero que seja sincera comigo, Lisbon. Há qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre você e Patrick Jane?

Lisbon engoliu em seco. O que diabos ele havia dito pra ela?

Aliás, havia algum relacionamento entre eles?

Nem ela sabia.

- Nós somos bons amigos. Acho que isso é um tipo de relacionamento.

- Nada mais?

Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

- Tecnicamente não.

- Tecnicamente?

- Não estamos namorando, nem mantemos relação sexual.

- Mas se gostam. E já disseram isso um ao outro.

Ela fez que sim, balançando a cabeça, olhando pra baixo, bastante envergonhada.

- Outra pergunta. Lisbon, por que investigou o caso de Kristina por conta própria?

Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sabia que o dia em que Hightower descobriria chegaria em breve. Só não esperava sair do hospital e se deparar com tais notícias.

- Eu não sei. Jane estava ameaçando pesquisar sozinho, tive medo de não permitir e ele aprontar pra conseguir.

- Ok. E onde ficou quando foi pra Los Angeles?

Ela gaguejou para responder.

- Em… em… Malibu… na casa do Jane. Mas não aconteceu nada lá, eu juro!

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Estou fazendo essas perguntas só pra saber se você mentiria pra mim. Não posso mais lhe repreender por essas coisas.

- Como assim?

- Você foi promovida, Lisbon. Agora é agente do FBI.

Ela ficou paralisada, em choque, por exatos trinta segundos. Não movia um único músculo.

Então seu queixo começou a tremer e ela tentou falar, apesar de não conseguir.

Nunca se sentiu tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo. Estava extremamente feliz por ter essa chance. Mas isso significava abandonar Jane. Mudar-se. Esquecer toda a equipe que tanto gostava. Eram seus amigos afinal.

- Eu já falei com seu novo chefe. Estão te esperando em Washington pra oficializar.

Ela ameaçou chorar, e não sabia se de tristeza ou felicidade, mas engoliu o choro.

- Sim, senhora.

- Ah, Lisbon. – ela lembrou – Se você pedir ao seu chefe pra transferi-la para o escritório do FBI de Sacramento, estou certa de que ele fará um esforço.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Ela sorriu imensamente, mas quis conter a felicidade, por estar na frente de Hightower.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Virou-se a tempo de ver Jane entrando, sem esperar autorização.

- Já oficializou a transferência dela?

- Sim, Jane.

- Então ela não trabalha mais aqui?

- Não. – respondeu Hightower, com um sorriso.

- Ótimo! – ele entrou, abaixou-se ao lado de Lisbon e a beijou.

Depois de tanto tempo sem provar dos lábios do consultor, ela se lembrou do quão bom isso era, e até esqueceu a vergonha de estar na frente de sua chefe. Ex-chefe. O que fosse. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que estava beijando Patrick Jane.

Ele interrompeu o beijo de repente, e a levantou da cadeira. Em movimentos rápidos, a puxou até o meio da CBI e bateu num vidro pra chamar a atenção de todos.

- Todos parabenizem Teresa Lisbon, a mais nova agente do FBI!

O andar inteiro começou a bater palmas, principalmente sua equipe. Eles sorriam, orgulhosos. Claro que sentiam por não estar mais presente, mas ela já fazia parte de suas vidas de forma que entendiam perfeitamente o quão importante isso era para ela, e o quão feliz estava. Eles partilhavam dessa felicidade.

Lisbon agora se perdia em lágrimas de alegria.

E foi surpreendida novamente por outro beijo de Patrick.

As pessoas ficaram tão pasmas com isso, incluindo a equipe, que por um breve momento as palmas foram interrompidas, mas logo continuaram.

Eles aproveitaram, em Malibu, o início de um longo namoro, enquanto ela não tinha que viajar para Washington, pra oficializar o novo cargo. Seu requerimento pra ficar em Sacramento fora aceito. Por bastante tempo, era Patrick Jane, Lisbon e Patrick, o cachorro.

Red John não deu notícias por um bom tempo. Mas agora sua vingança fazia muito menos sentido.

Eles demoraram até terem sua primeira relação sexual, pois era difícil dar ao outro esse tipo de intimidade. Ficaram um bom tempo em preliminares, ousando cada vez mais. E quando aconteceu já conheciam os gostos um do outro. Também foi complicado para Jane tirar sua aliança, mas o fez, e Lisbon entendeu que demorasse três semanas, pois Red John ainda estava vivo.

O primeiro filho veio antes do casamento, coisas que causaram certa confusão na vida dos dois.

Mas isso já é outra história.

**FIM.**

**Já escrevi o primeiro capítulo da nova história. Mas se vou postar mesmo vai depender da minha empolgação com os próximos caps. Porque esse primeiro tá mais água com açúcar que crepúsculo.**

**Ok, nem tanto.**


End file.
